Morgoth's Spawn
by NuclearMetallity
Summary: A crossover story about AeGax, a Yautja huntress, and Nirglûk, an Uruk-Hai survived the Helm's Deep battle. There are their unlikely meeting, xenomorph hunt, dangerous journey and growing friendship. It may seem parody but, believe me, it is NOT, though there are funny moments indeed. Rated M for violence and dirty language. RUSSIAN! But there is an English description.
1. Chapter 1

My introduction. Sort of.

First of all, I am into Sci-Fi AND also am a huge fan of the _Lord of the Rings_ movieverse. Maybe it's because is the one of my favorite directors but, truth be told, I just love his movieverse Uruk-hai :) They are intriguing creatures. Actually they are the youngest race of Arda and that is why they may have a great civilization potential. That "brutish primitivity" of theirs may not have been what Saruman initially intended to make in the first place and, in the second place, it may have been an expence that needs time to be repaired with mental developing. Their creation method is very peculiar and in my opinion there is some mistery of high genetic engineering behind what we've seen on the screen. Stem cells. Cloning. Accelerated gestation in some bionic incubation containers. Having thought about all of that I decided to properly formulate and establish my head-canon, in which Ainur and Maiar are not supernatural entities but very advanced alien race(s), and Saruman, a Maia, is not only a mage but a skillful scientist as well. Everything can have a materialistic base, does it?

So, Uruk-Hai. Aside from what I said before I love them and think they are specifically handsome... beautiful... whatever Orc haters/hunters think. Like some big wild sentient carnivores. Seriously, guys, you may call me an ill-minded pervert but I see them as somewhat catlike creatures, not "filthy apes". Eyes, noses, teeth... "purring noises", blackmetal growling etc :)

Eventually I realized I want to write a story from my head-canon perspective, a story about an Uruk-hai character who would come to understand all of this while being guided by someone qualified, able to patiently explain things and... there is my Yautja (Predator) character who I also wanted to write a story about :) She is my "avatar" there, my "incarnation". As you see, the idea has grown into a crossover. Why not?

Well, here are my characters. You know, if I could easily translate the story into English I would not give these lame descriptions, but I have to.

Nirglûk, an Uruk from Isengard, several month old. Curious, bright-minded person whose intention after the War was not just to survive but also learn everything new and interesting he saw. Moreover, he appears to be fond of... ehm, extra-ardian lifeforms. Yautja is not a whiteskin or Elf and therefore deserves his fascination, that's his point :D His name is partly official Black Speech ("lûk" means "a son"), partly my chaotic imagination and means... I dunno. Maybe a "son-of-something-black-and-deadly-horrible". Really, I dunno, I just heard this name in my dream and liked it.

AeGax, a Yautja, who... yes, who arrived to the Arda on a spaceship with her clan. But she is not a mere huntress, she is an explorer and a member of the clan scientific crew. She researches alien species and reports to the Council of Elders if they are fit to be prey...

Oh... is it worth foretelling?

And the last thing. I wrote this story ages ago. Since then it has been edited a lot but just now I've come to decision to publish it there. First, I am Russian. Second, my RussianIntoEnglish translation skills are awful, so I will TRY to translate it, but later. Third, if you do want to read it anyway (to track a storyline sacrificing the pleasure to read it in good language) you may use any online translation service or apps like Prompt. But in face, I do have a plan to translate it.

Read... if you didn't get bored with my babbling :)

* * *

...Земля была плотно утоптана копытами. В месиве грязи и соломы невозможно было разобрать человечьи следы, однако даже запах конского навоза не мог перебить запах крови из свежих ран.  
Урук-хай всматривался в западный горизонт, где уходило на покой багровое солнце. Зрачки сузились, он ощерил клыки в предвкушении священной мести. Всадники возвращались в Эдорас, нужно было поторапливаться. Нельзя упускать ночь.  
Он побежал по степи, ощущая на разгорячённой коже вечерний холодок. Будучи в разы выносливее любого человека, эльфа или гнома, он не считал, сколько лиг он пробежал за три дня непрерывной погони, но полагал, что этой ночи вполне хватит, чтобы догнать семерых роханцев. Шестерых перерезать, а седьмого, командира, вызвать на поединок, в котором недопустима ничья.  
Нирглук жил на свете всего три месяца, но вероятность победы или поражения оценивать умел – без этого он вряд ли выжил бы после окончания Великой Войны, в условиях непрерывных облав, которые устраивала выигравшая сторона. В родном Изенгарде и севернее вовсю хозяйничали энты. Мордор стал окончательно непригоден для обитания, искромсанный землетрясениями и отравленный лучами смерти. Путь в Великую Пустошь северо-востока был преграждён роханскими заставами. О свободе и безопасности можно было забыть... но на другой расклад он никогда и не надеялся.  
Он гордился тем, что пережил битву в Хельмовой Пади. Ему и ещё двоим удалось спастись от энтов, вырваться из шевелящихся зарослей. Это был смертельный номер - ходячий лес заблокировал ущелье и истребил практически всё воинство Сарумана, но Нирглук, Тархаг и Граубул вырвались, размахивая длинными факелами, от которых энты и хуорны, несмотря на всю свою ярость, резко шарахались. Последовали ли этому примеру другие, они не знали, но, в любом случае, спустя час были уже далеко и с тех пор так и держались втроём. Однажды они наткнулись на лакеев Саурона. Главарь неказистых обезьяноподобных ушлёпков самонадеянно тряс пайцзой с Оком и приказывал троице идти в Мордор «на тактическую перегруппировку», но те лишь рассмеялись ему в глаза. Вонючий снага, недолго думая, полез в драку и был оперативно упокоен, и на том пути их разошлись.  
Вторая половина войны прогрохотала мимо, но это не спасало от неизбывной ледяной горечи поражения. Были, впрочем, и радостные события - в предгорьях урук-хаи набрели на маленькую деревушку дунландцев. Оборванные, голодающие люди встретили их очень радушно, увидев в воинах Сарумана некий проблеск надежды, невзирая даже на то, что сами уруки были потрёпаны и загнаны в угол. Глава рода и его супруга рассказывали, что из Рохана к ним регулярно приезжает продотряд, переворачивая избы вверх дном и изымая "норму". Урожая скудной земли хватало лишь на то, чтобы не умереть от голода. О мясе не могло быть и речи - роханцы увели весь скот кроме двух худых коров, почти не дававших молока, а на охоту никто не ходил, потому что держать в доме оружие было опасно: тех, у кого находили что-то серьёзнее кухонного ножа, могли забить плетьми. Штучный улов рыбы в лесном озерце и попадавшаяся в силки да капканы мелкая живность были чистой удачей. Вопреки официальной лжи, дунландцы были вовсе не рады "избавлению от проклятого колдуна". Они любили и уважали Сарумана за то, что он учил их металлургии, организовывал школы для их детей, а им самим предоставлял выгодные рабочие места. Его вероятная смерть была для них горем, и отстраивать Хельмову Крепь их бывшие бойцы отправились отнюдь не по доброй воле. Глава рода умолял изенгардцев стать кем-то вроде охраны села, предлагая им за это дом одной из убитых семей, но те упирались, не желая подвергать хозяев опасности – троих для охраны слишком мало, а если узнают роханцы, то "за якшание с орками" убьют всех. Тем не менее, Нирглук и его друзья не стали обижать главу. Они согласились обитать поблизости, захаживая в гости за стол и в баню, а взамен принося крупную дичь и предупреждая о приближении отряда, чтобы дунландцы успевали скрыть признаки улучшения жизни. Как самый любопытный, Нирглук любил беседовать с главой вечерами у костра, расспрашивая его о жизни до прихода эорлингов, которые низвели дунландцев до уровня дикарей. Старик курил трубку, с печалью уставившись в бледные небеса, ветер колыхал его длинные чёрные с проседью усы, и он неспешно рассказывал о том, что было до войны. Раньше он был учителем в одной из сарумановских школ и у него были книги о науке чисел. Держал он их в тайном схроне и очень ими дорожил, потому что это была чудом спасённая часть его домашней библиотеки, которую недавно сожгла банда – именно так в деревушке называли продотряд в частности и рохирримов в целом. Конечно, эти книги были написаны на вестроне, неродном языке, но изначальными их авторами были именно дунландские мастера мысли, много веков назад жившие в высокогорных обителях и наблюдавшие за ночным небом. Когда роханцы пришли к ним с мечами наголо, они защищали не столько свои жизни, сколько свой труд, и, несмотря на то, что никто из них не выжил, их манускрипты сохранились и позже были найдены подданными Сарумана. Маг восстановил их, перевёл, растиражировал и сделал достоянием школ. В Рохане и Гондоре эта литература была под строжайшим запретом, так как считалась подрывной. Освоив вестрон, урук-хай залпом прочитал книги, ощутив причастность к чему-то высокому, уникальному, разумному – ибо в мире лжи, которым несомненно являлось почти всё послевоенное Средиземье, подрывным может быть только такое. Однажды, после затянувшегося раздумья, старый учитель вдруг назвал Нирглука чужим именем, а когда тот переспросил, он словно вышел из глубокого транса, проморгался, прогнав пелену воспоминаний, и заплакал. То было имя его погибшего сына.  
Личное знакомство с продотрядом случилось нежданно-негаданно: роханцы, вопреки обыкновению, нагрянули с собаками. Это были тринадцать солдат, ранее состоявшие в эореде, но высоко по служебной лестнице не поднявшиеся. Одна часть отправилась за псами по следу "постояльцев", а другая с энтузиазмом занялась карательной деятельностью. Дунландцы пытались по мере сил дать отпор, но с конными копейщиками дрекольем не повоюешь... их всех быстро уничтожили. Урук-хаи не успели прийти им на помощь, собачники встретили их на пути в деревню и надолго задержали, прежде чем были убиты вместе с собаками и лошадьми - в буреломе тенистой рощи кони сильно теряли в маневренности, что их и погубило. Но это ничуть не радовало, так как в деревне уже некого было спасать. Там же остались лежать и Тархаг с Граубулом. Они дрались, как бесы, и пролили много крови, сократив отряд почти вдвое - из тринадцати в живых осталось семь - но их не спасло даже то, что Нирглук отвлёк часть врагов на себя. Наотмашь перерубая ятаганом древки копий и конские ноги, бросаясь в противников камнями и ножами, отскакивая от ударов и не давая себя окружить, он видел, как белокурый сероглазый предводитель в высоком золотистом шлеме отвлёкся от сражения, спешился и добил его братьев. Его звали Эорайн, он часто совершал рейды на деревни, был известен как грабитель, насильник и мастер пресмыкательства перед вышестоящими. Нирглук не пренебрёг шансом избежать смерти, скрывшись в лесу, так как был намерен взять реванш, и три дня подряд, без сна и пищи, упрямо шёл следом. Урук-хаи не рождены матерями, как существа прочих рас, а выращены в Ортханских подземельях при помощи сложной колдовской технологии, что давало ему полное право назвать любого себе подобного родным братом. Молодой воин принял тот факт, что за всех павших братьев отомстить нереально, но месть жгла душу, приказывая неотступно преследовать оставшихся конников.  
Почти окончательно уверившись в том, что он последний из урук-хаев, он не ждал счастливых случайностей. Конечно, дунландцы говорили о мелких горстках, прячущихся в пещерах Белых Гор, но Нирглука не интересовали слухи, он предпочитал факты с доказательствами... До недавних пор он отбрасывал всякие думы о будущем, потому что его заботило настоящее, но чуть больше месяца назад, когда и дунландцы, и братья были ещё живы, ему довелось созерцать то, что практически у всех рас и народов считалось знамением судьбоносных перемен. Одной тихой безоблачной ночью в северном небосводе вспыхнула и низринулась на землю яркая сиреневая звезда. Никто никогда не находил упавших звёзд, да и Нирглуку не взбрело бы в голову её искать, но ему казалось, что упала она в верховьях Андуина. Полёт падающих звёзд всегда ускользает от глаза, но эта летела в течение целых пяти секунд... и это было красиво. Она оставляла за собой огненный хвост, как комета, и урук-хай даже успел загадать желание – "хочу жить".  
Когда день догорел, след привёл его в перелесок. В чаще находилось озеро, так что не пришлось гадать, куда направились роханцы. Нирглук предусмотрительно зашёл с подветренной стороны, затаился среди коряг и потянул носом воздух. Ветер подтвердил его мысли и принёс запах людей, коней, костра и пива. Скоро запахнет и палёным мясом!  
Он не выпускал из внимания ни один шорох. Вспорхнула птица, скрипнула трухлявая ветвь... а где-то сзади в кроне дерева раздалось тихое щёлкающее сверчанье. Странный звук. И очень знакомый. Нирглук неоднократно слышал его – ещё три дня назад, до битвы, в густых кронах вековых дубов возле деревни. В эти моменты у него возникало экстремально-сильное ощущение чьего-то тайного присутствия, и он пытался искать источник звука, но всегда безрезультатно. Однажды ему показалось, что высоко на ветвях застыл размытый силуэт, состоящий из увеличительного стекла. Он списал это на разбушевавшееся воображение, но позавчера, отдыхая у валунов в степи, и вчера, взобравшись на холм, он снова слышал этот звук. Мотнув головой, он пресёк отвлекающие мысли, сделал ещё три аккуратных шага и замер – опять оно! Но его больше интересовал продотряд. Он сильно стиснул рукоять ятагана и злобно клацнул зубами. Осторожно перебегая от дерева к дереву, он шёл на запах врагов, пока не увидел костёр.  
Солдаты пекли награбленную картошку, Эорайн точил свой меч и полировал шлем. В качестве сторожей они выставили своих скакунов. Нирглук кровожадно оскалился, вынув из-за пояса метательный нож. Резкое движение рукой – и один роханец, громко вскрикнув, ничком упал в костёр.  
-Орки!  
Эорайн в мгновение ока надел шлем, напружинился и взял наизготовку меч. Он был смел и опытен – всё в нём говорило об отличной боевой выучке. Вероятно, в Хельмовой Пади немало урук-хаев умерло от его руки. Его острый взгляд был устремлён в гущу кустарника, откуда вылетел кинжал... но Нирглук уже был с другой стороны поляны, откуда всадил второй нож в глаз другому роханцу. Час возмездия настал.


	2. Chapter 2

...Подошли к концу сорок первые сутки исследовательского путешествия. Точнее говоря, исследовательская его часть закончилась семь дней назад, когда АеГакс ар'Куатто отослала видео и цифры в главный компьютер зависшего на орбите корабля. Естественно, миссия научной группы была далека от завершения – учёные лишь чуть-чуть приоткрыли завесу тайны; но АеГакс уже выполнила свои обязательства, раздобыв сведения об одной из местных цивилизаций, и могла быть свободна.  
Она не была первопроходцем - до неё в разных точках населённых земель побывали её коллеги, уже возвратившиеся на корабль с обильным информационным уловом - но первым из всех яутжа эту планету обнаружил именно её клан. И было чем гордиться. Когда датчики отобразили сводку данных, весь экипаж был изумлён тем, насколько Арда (так называли аборигены свой мир) похожа на весьма далёкую от неё Землю - и, в то же время, насколько сильно отличается. Такого разнообразия сознательных существ не было ни на одной из планет охотничьего реестра. Видов насчитывалось как минимум пять, что породило море гипотез о том, как разные расы с разными культурами могли стабильно существовать на сравнительно небольшой территории. Но меньше всего яутжа ожидали увидеть на Арде уманов... Научная группа предположила, что это потомки брошенных колонистов-землян, однако такое было невозможно. Между Ардой и Землёй тридцать тысяч световых лет, тогда как численность ардийских уманов указывает на то, что они живут там о-го-го как долго. Дилемма была отложена до поступления более ясных деталей, сбором которых и занималась в своих странствиях АеГакс, тайно посетив крупное поселение эльдар, самой древней аборигенной расы.  
Эльдар, они же эльфы, были поразительно консервативны. Это показалось АеГакс весьма странным при их высокой культуре и почтительном возрасте цивилизации. Из того, что она поняла, блуждая по Лотлориену под покровом невидимости, выяснялось, что они умны, чтут знания и эстетику, очень музыкальны, но начисто, вплоть до иррациональной фобии, отвергают науку и технику. Словно по принципу домино, этот факт был также верен для всех, кто находился с ними в союзе, кроме народа кхазад: гномы инженерное дело любили, но, так или иначе, эльфы имели огромный авторитет. Язык их был труден для яутжа - если бы хищник захотел пообщаться с эльфом, то не обошёлся бы без звукозаписи. Впрочем, АеГакс не контактировала с ними, а лишь наблюдала, слушала и снимала видео.  
После напряжённой работы ей захотелось поохотиться. Покинув Лотлориен, она вышла к Андуину и, запрыгнув на человеческое торговое судно, быстро доплыла до равнины. Там купцы перегрузили товар на повозки и двинулись к заставам на границе с Изенгардом, а она, не упуская возможности доехать до мест проживания уманов, устроилась на прицепе последней телеги. На протяжении всего пути возничие не догадывались об её присутствии. Не учуяли её и кони - ветер был силён и дул в лицо, так что незнакомый запах, который мог их перепугать, их чутких ноздрей не достиг. Недоезжая пункта назначения АеГакс оставила торговцев и запросила с корабля несколько яиц каинде. Охотничий совет не стал возражать, ведь фактически её инициатива обещала дать ответ на вопрос, можно ли на Арде охотиться так же, как на Земле.  
Прошло три дня, а ни одного признака каинде в степи не встретилось. Неудивительно - робот-раскладчик наверняка оставил все пятнадцать яиц в самом густонаселённом районе, до которого как минимум день пути. Однако АеГакс не скучала: аборигены оказались не менее интересны.  
Крепко вцепившись в кору развесистого дерева, она увлечённо наблюдала за ходом схватки. Участники были взбудоражены гремучей смесью замешательства и ярости, визоры маски отображали их как отчётливые красно-жёлтые силуэты на тёмном охлаждающемся фоне. Камуфляж давал надёжную маскировку, лезвия были готовы в любой момент выдвинуться на полную длину, зрение, слух и обоняние были напряжены, но ум оставался холоден. Двое уманов были уже мертвы, четверо лихорадочно озирались по сторонам с клинками наголо, один – самый матёрый – выглядел наиболее спокойным и опытным и был вооружён лучше своих служивых.  
Но хищницу он не заинтересовал. Да, он был опасен и мог стать хорошей добычей, но в росте, силе и агрессивности намного уступал своему противнику. АеГакс довольно заурчала, представив на своей трофейной стене большой и тяжёлый, зубастый череп урук-хая. В режиме среднего цветового спектра она могла видеть его, как видел уман. Его кожа была тёмно-коричневой, глаза имели вертикальные зрачки и светились красным. Часть густых чёрных волос была увязана в пучок, остальные свисали до пояса. Уши были заострены, имелись когти и острые клыки. Серьёзный зверюга…  
Сначала зверюг было трое. Они держались сплочённо, жили в палатке недалеко от селения народа, притесняемого роханцами, но, увы, понаблюдать за этой жизнью не удалось. АеГакс нашла деревню утром, а вечером там произошла смертоубийственная стычка со сборщиками податей. Всадники, а точнее их командир, убили также и двух урук-хаев... и третий им этого не простил. С железным упорством он разыскивал их, шёл по следам через враждебную степь и, наконец, в одиночку бросил им вызов. Хищница избрала его в качестве элитной добычи. Его демоническая отвага вселяла в души уманов справедливый ужас, что ещё раз убедило её в верности выбора. Урук был массивен, мощен, мускулист, не меньше среднего яутжа, в то время как она, не будучи рослой, достала бы ему только до плеча, но это её не пугало. Она не искала лёгких путей.  
Отставив размышления, АеГакс бесшумно слезла на нижние ветви, откуда удобнее было следить за урук-хаем, планомерно избавлявшимся от лишних уманов. Они зря понадеялись на своих лошадей. Животные не были привязаны, сами стали паниковать и галопом помчались прочь. Не он был тому причиной: они учуяли хищницу, и она с немалым удивлением заметила, что он этим воспользовался. Два щуплых умана зазевались, оглянувшись на убегающих коней – и он их прикончил. Может быть, он считал оставшихся двоих также достойными ближнего боя, а может, у него просто закончились ножи... но, так или иначе, тактику он сменил.  
Поляну огласил громкий злой рык. Урук-хай стремительно выскочил из темноты и бешено размахнулся ятаганом. Двое шарахнулись назад. Один рванул из-за спины арбалет, но стрела так и не легла на тетиву – человек был разрублен пополам, а на обратном пути чёрный клинок звонко столкнулся с мечом второго. Тот крикнул что-то главарю, отчаянно рубанув урук-хая по бедру, но расстояние было слишком велико и меч только распорол кожу, окрасившись тёмно-багровой кровью. Урук не позволял себя окружить. Пока роханец замахивался для повторного броска, он подскочил к нему сбоку и вогнал ятаган прямо в грудь. Главарь не мешкал, сразу же вступил в бой и сделал три резких выпада, целясь в незащищённую шею. Нелюдь обладал удивительно отточенной реакцией и каждый раз ловко отскакивал. Примерно так же двигаются яутжа, избегая хвоста каинде-амедха.  
Чем больше хищница наблюдала за урук-хаем, тем больше она понимала, что он, несмотря на всю ярость, действует не бездумно. Он выслеживал уманов, играл с ними, извлекая пользу из страха коней перед чуждым запахом, а главное – методично устранял тех, кто стоял на пути к главной жертве. АеГакс фыркнула в маску, поймав себя на мысли о том, что оценивает рукопашную технику ардийца по критериям своей расы...  
Лезвия сталкивались со скрежещущим лязгом, главарь защищался умело, но сила урук-хая всё же взяла верх – один удар был настолько сокрушителен, что человек выронил оружие. Готовясь снести ему голову, урук обнажил клыки и зарычал... а сзади тотчас же раздался истошный крик смертельно раненого, но ещё не мёртвого солдата с раной в груди. В нём были какие-то слова, которые на долю секунды отвлекли изенгардца, и главарь, выиграв время, метнулся прочь. Кольчуга умана была залита кровью, но у него хватило сил зарядить арбалет и направить стрелу в лоб урук-хаю.  
Остановившееся время натянуло нервы АеГакс до предела, отключив где-то в глубине мозга источник её главного до недавних пор желания. Она затруднялась это объяснить. Вопрос был даже не в том, что на её добычу посягнули, а в том, что урук-хай был интересным экземпляром сам по себе, и намерение его спасти не нуждалось в оправданиях. «Если это существо умрёт, я потеряю нечто очень важное», - так сказало бы её подсознание, если бы умело выражать свои побуждения словесно. Весь её охотничий запал, ждавший сигнала к атаке, мгновенно изменил цель. Не хотелось щеголять плазмопушкой, но уже было не до планов. Полыхнув шаровой молнией и на миг озарив поляну, плазмоид вылетел из дула на её плече и превратил тело роханца в шкварчащее жареное мясо.  
В уши резко ворвалась тишина. Урук-хай не растерялся, не ринулся наутёк. Он застыл на месте, как статуя, буравя взглядом ветвь, на которой сидела хищница. Конечно же, он её не видел.  
Чуть слышное урчание АеГакс заставило его пошевелить ухом. Он, бесспорно, был храбр, но она боялась его спугнуть. Захотелось привлечь его внимание. Она медленно спустилась на землю и результат не заставил себя ждать – урук-хай заметил прозрачный силуэт и прищурился.  
Когда их было трое, они общались на своём грубом, но довольно богатом языке, который, в отличие от эльфийского, был на удивление лёгок для хищнического слуха и произношения. Она запомнила немало слов и выражений, расшифровав их значение путём логических ассоциаций, и эти знания ей в конечном счёте пригодились.  
-Narnuulub-at, - максимально разборчиво выговорила она и стала осторожно приближаться.


	3. Chapter 3

Ему спасли жизнь. Ему, ненавистному саруманову отродью. Спасли. Жизнь. Если бы не сгусток сиреневого огня, он свалился бы в костёр со стрелой промеж глаз, но он был жив и пристально глядел на своего неведомого спасителя.  
-Я не причиню тебе вреда, - негромко обратился к нему рычащий, но не басовитый голос.  
Нирглук вздрогнул, но с места не двинулся. Оно ещё и говорит!  
Первой мыслью было то, что перед ним призрак. Вторая родилась из первой: в прошлые разы ему не мерещилось. Двуногая фигура была прозрачна, как вода, но трава под её ногами приминалась, а значит, она состояла из плоти. Эльф-маг? Они умеют скрывать себя с помощью чар... Нирглук был более чем уверен, что среди эльфов бывают личности с нестандартными убеждениями, но шанс встретить такового исчезающе мал, а обычный лориенский или лихолесский эльф ни за что не убил бы человека, чтобы спасти урук-хая.  
Силуэт остановился в четырёх шагах от него и издал тот самый приглушённый стрекочущий звук с отчётливой вопросительной интонацией. Выходит, прозрачный незнакомец шёл за ним через всю степь и следил, долго терпеливо следил и видел обе его битвы! Зачем?..  
-Кто ты? – решился Нирглук задать вопрос, прилагая усилия, чтобы сосредоточить взгляд на самом силуэте, а не на колышущихся ветвях позади, - почему ты убил его, а не меня?  
Невидимка ещё раз шагнул навстречу. То, что произошло далее, неслабо напугало бы какую-нибудь слабонервную хоббитянку, но Нирглук лишь слегка моргнул, когда существо, подёрнувшись искристыми молниями, стало видимым. Оно сказало, что не причинит вреда, а минутой раньше подтвердило это на деле.  
-Охотник яутжа, - сказало оно, сделав паузу и добавив: - хищник.  
Охотник яутжа? Хищник? Первым, что бросилось в глаза, была блестящая маска из светло-серого металла. На ободе, обрамляющем лоб, виднелась вязь заковыристых узоров. Второй примечательной деталью была длинная грива толстых, похожих на хлысты «волос», на каждый из которых были нанизаны серебристые колечки. Диковинное создание было весьма стройным, но в нём чувствовалась сила и воля. Броня закрывала тело не полностью, под ней была зеленовато-серая, наподобие змеиной, кожа с чёрными полосками, обтянутая тонкой сетью. Наручи выглядели сложно и предназначались, видимо, не только для защиты. За правым плечом красовалось устройство, которое плевалось сгустками огня, а за спиной было привешено короткое обоюдоострое копьё.  
-Я не знаю, кто такие... яутжа, - высказал Нирглук мысль вслух.  
-Здесь никто не знать яутжа, - последовал ответ с лёгкой усмешкой.  
-Ну так почему ты защитил меня?  
-Ты быть странный.  
-Спасибо, - урук-хай заглянул прямо в глазные прорези маски, закрытые чем-то тёмным.  
Ему стало неуютно. Его прошлое состояло из одних угроз, но зато он всегда знал, что нужно делать – убивать или убегать, а сейчас он мог только молчаливо разглядывать блики костра, играющие на маске хищника... то есть хищницы. Телосложение, как и дизайн доспеха, было женским.  
-Твоя рана, - утвердительно сказала она, - я тебе помочь?  
Он кивнул, усевшись на бревно. Сладкий запах подкопчённой человечины забрался к нему в ноздри и пробудил зверский аппетит, но рана была важнее.  
-Откуда ты знаешь Тёмное Наречие?  
-Я слышать и запоминать, - донеслось из-под маски, - а ты молчать.  
"Таинственная способность" хищников к сверхбыстрому постижению языков всегда поражала тех, к кому они относились с достаточным пиететом. У АеГакс ещё пока плоховато получалось изъясняться на Тёмном Наречии, но словарный запас непрерывно пополнялся - все слова, которые говорил Нирглук, оседали в памяти компьютера, который тут же передавал их на специальный лингвистический киберимплант в её мозгу.  
Слова "расслабиться" в словаре ещё не было, и она заменила просьбу лёгким хлопком. Нирглук с интересом наблюдал за тем, как она извлекла из небольшой ёмкости на поясе причудливый инструмент и, сжав его в руке, залила в кровоточащий порез мягко светящуюся, похожую на резину синеватую массу. Острая боль мгновенно разлилась по ноге, урук-хай дёрнулся, но не издал ни звука. Снадобье в ране быстро густело.  
-Что это?  
-Убить заразу, - охотница оторвала лоскут ткани от одежды мёртвого роханца и перевязала им рану заинтригованного пациента, - другое не могу. Что лечить яутжа, то не лечить уман и урук-хай.  
-Уман?.. - переспросил он, не поняв слова из охотничьего сленга.  
-Уман, - яутжа показала пальцем на трупы, - человек.  
-Не знаю, как ты, а я жрать хочу…  
Подобрав один из своих ножей, он отрезал от ближайшего трупа здоровенный шмат мяса и жадно вгрызся в него. При наличии выбора он предпочёл бы свинину или птицу, человечина ему никогда не нравилась. Она была безвкусной, кислой и жёсткой, но после трёхдневного блуждания по степи хотелось просто закинуть в желудок что-нибудь сытное. АеГакс хихикнула, глядя, как он заедает мясо печёной картошкой из костра.  
-Будешь? - урук с непосредственной простотой протянул ей кусок.  
-Не сейчас.  
Его потянуло ко сну. Он был всё ещё насторожён, но после того, как охотница обработала его рану, здравый смысл подсказывал, что она действительно не соврала, пообещав не причинять вреда.  
-Как тебя зовут? – спросил он и лёг на землю.  
-АеГакс ар'Куатто. Просто Гакс. А ты?  
-Нирглук.

Выждав полчаса (уж за такое-то время не спавший трое суток урук-хай точно заснёт) АеГакс утолила голод плотью всё того же многострадального рохиррима. Ей поднадоело грызть твёрдый безвкусный охотничий паёк и по сравнению с ним даже эта отрава была нормальной едой. Она специально не стала есть на глазах у Нирглука. Он, конечно, не из пугливых, но практика показывала, что почти никто из иных рас не воспринимает хищнические жвалы спокойно.  
Закончив трапезу и надев обратно маску, она отволокла трупы за пределы поляны, заодно выдрав из них кинжалы и сложив возле спящего урук-хая. Его острое ухо дёрнулось, но он не проснулся. Сон его был крепок, но чуток. Свой ятаган он даже во сне держал при себе. Антисептик был единственным универсальным средством в охотничьей аптечке, но и он прекрасно сгодился: рана была продезинфицирована и покрыта защитным вязким слоем.  
Сама хищница не хотела спать. Яутжа могут очень долго обходиться без сна, это их эволюционное достижение: тот, кто на охоте хочет спать, неизбежно будет убит.  
До первого розоватого зарева, пока спал Нирглук, её думы занимал вопрос о том, как быть дальше. Уйти и оставить его одного? Мало ли как распорядится судьба… а желание созерцать его череп на трофейной стене безвозвратно испарилось. Многие хищники были бы рады сразиться с таким злым, бесстрашным и умным противником, и они бы не отступились, но для АеГакс урук-хай перестал быть добычей. Когда Нирглук проснётся, она спросит его, нужно ли ему её соседство.  
Утро было прохладным и свежим. Ещё до восхода урук проснулся и увидел свои ножи. Зевнув и потянувшись, он невнятно поблагодарил хищницу и сунул их в кожаную перевязь.  
-Гакс, - несмело обратился он к яутже, - я для тебя... не обуза?  
Перевод последнего слова она не знала, но смысл поняла. Он задал вопрос, над которым она размышляла ночью – с той разницей, что она сама думала, не является ли она для него помехой.  
-Нет, - дружелюбно ответила она, отрицательно мотнув головой, - а ты хотеть своя дорога?  
-Моя дорога? – он задумался, куда теперь ведёт его дорога, - в Эдорас. Помнишь человека, который сбежал? Его зовут Эорайн, он мой кровник. Я дал слово, что переломаю ему кости.  
-Кому ты дать слово? – не преминула она ухватить интересную нить разговора.  
-Себе. Отец и учитель наш Саруман вряд ли жив, но даже если и жив, я теперь сам себе господин.  
АеГакс почтила его откровение уважительным молчанием. Она знала, что разрушенный и опустошённый Изенгард был технократическим городом, и, каковы бы ни были цели его правителя, одной из ценностей там считали прогресс. Да и Нирглук назвал Сарумана учителем... следовательно, тот заботился о своей армии, пусть даже это раса свирепых убийц, созданных сразу взрослыми. Нирглук чтил Сарумана, но не походил на марионетку, ослеплённую некритически проглоченной идеей. В первые дни его жизни наверняка было иначе, но сейчас он принимал решения от своего имени.  
-Я понимать, - хищница покачала головой, - месть – это святое.  
-А куда идёшь ты? На кого... охотишься?  
Она не хотела врать, но решила сообщить всё, как есть – кроме того, что она охотилась и на него.  
-Каинде-амедха, - сказала она, подбирая подходящие слова для объяснения, - жёсткое мясо. Их ещё "чужими" звать... в далёком другом месте. Чёрные злые твари, длинный острый хвост, литься слюни, ужасные зубы, а кровь... кровь-смерть!  
-Они служили Багровому Оку? – глаза Нирглука слегка расширились.  
-Нет. Они служить... - АеГакс запнулась, не зная, как будет на Тёмном Наречии "королева", но нашла приемлемый и самый верный синоним: - только своя мать. Но их мать здесь нет.  
-Где они?  
-Там, где много уманов.  
-К западу отсюда много людей. Я иду туда за Эорайном.  
-Одна дорога, - АеГакс весело щёлкнула жвалами, но урук-хай не увидел этого под маской, - ты убивать Эорайн – я убивать жёсткое мясо. Ты мстить, я охотиться. Не против?  
-Нет, - Нирглук широко улыбнулся, демонстрируя клыки, - я рад идти с тобой, Гакс.  
Его радостная улыбка походила на агрессивный оскал, но АеГакс это не пугало. Яутжа в этом плане не особо отличаются от урук-хаев, и немудрено, что уманы их улыбок боятся одинаково.  
Тщательно погасив костёр и позаимствовав у убитых роханцев фляги с водой, они небыстрым бегом направились на юг, к пресветлой столице страны коневодов.


	4. Chapter 4

...Чем больше ветер приносил дыма и запаха навоза, тем чаще Нирглук хватался за оружие. Рядом с ним бесшумно, как кошка, бежала невидимая хищница, но он полагался только на себя. Степь была враждебна, так что было не до разговоров. К середине дня на горизонте возникли пологие сопки и холм, где стоял Эдорас, и они решили устроить привал в одном из множественных нагромождений каменных глыб.  
-Нельзя лезть в Эдорас днём, - однозначно заявил Нирглук в ответ на вопросительный жест отключившей маскировку АеГакс, - там всюду конные разъезды. Ты пройдёшь, а меня увидят издалека.  
-Подождём ночи, - согласилась она.  
Она научилась различать в Тёмном Наречии времена, падежи и склонения, и завалила урук-хая вопросами. Для удобства она прокручивала фрагменты звукозаписи, как его собственного голоса, так и его покойных братьев, а он объяснял значения синонимами. Некоторые реплики компьютера почему-то вызывали у него кривоватые усмешки, а то и откровенное веселье. Сначала АеГакс не могла понять, что вызывает такие бурные реакции, но узнав, что это мат, принялась безо всякого стыда любопытствовать о тонкостях, а уж это развеселило их обоих. Её всегда забавляли языки с обширным арсеналом нецензурщины…  
-А каким оружием можно убить каинде-амедха?  
-Нашим, - АеГакс пожала плечами.  
Он задумался. Его целью в Эдорасе была конкретная персона, но всё же не хотелось столкнуться с жёстким мясом, имея о нём лишь приблизительное представление с чужих слов.  
Когда стемнело, красные глаза урук-хая загорелись боевым задором, он уже подточил свой клинок и был готов в очередной раз напоить его кровью. Они с хищницей переглянулись, коротко кивнули друг другу – и выскользнули из убежища.  
АеГакс шла первой, Нирглук, на некотором расстоянии – вторым. Подножие холма было пустынно, им повезло, что ветер натянул тучи: иначе в свете луны их было бы видно, как на ладони. Стоял почти полный штиль, и раздававшиеся в городе звуки достигли их ушей не сразу, но когда достигли, АеГакс многое поняла. Когда до изб на склонах осталось каких-то двести шагов, она оглянулась назад и сверкнула линзами маски, просигналив.  
-Собаки воют, - констатировал Нирглук, догнав её, - но это нам на руку.  
Короткими перебежками они подобрались к крайним избам. В городе творилось что-то неладное. Собаки надрывно выли, не обращая внимания на хищницу и урука, и те поймали момент, чтобы по кривым переулкам прокрасться сквозь три ряда деревянных домов. Избы то ли были пусты, то ли жильцы сидели в них полумёртвые от ужаса... но свет факелов в отдалении дал понять, что и народ, и охрана собрались в одном месте – на широком дворе у главных конюшен. АеГакс принюхалась и в ответ на молчаливый вопрос Нирглука указала пальцем в тёмный промежуток между двумя бараками. Там валялось нечто большое, вроде скользкого, сморщенного цветка с четырьмя раскрытыми лепестками. Пустое яйцо каинде.  
-Лезем наверх, - бросила через плечо АеГакс и вскарабкалась на крышу кузницы, - за мной!  
С высоты изб, коровников и трактиров, по которым они стали прыгать, приближаясь к главным конюшням, открывался вид на город – лишь дворец на вершине холма был выше, что вынуждало их держаться во тьме, дабы не попасть на глаза обступившей дворец гвардии.  
-Стой, - спряталась хищница за угол крыши, - смотри!  
Мертвенное молчание стояло на главном конном дворе, в воздухе витало горе, и ночь оглашал только истерический плач двух женщин, заливавшихся слезами у двух бездыханных тел ребёнка и мужчины. В грудных клетках трупов зияли кровавые дыры...  
-Так чужие убивают своих жертв?  
-Да. Первых жертв.  
Чуть в стороне от безутешных матери и жены толпилась группа тяжеловооружённых воинов. Их взгляды были устремлены на двух многоногих длиннохвостых тварей, уже дохлых, но от этого не менее отвратительных. Среди воинов ярко выделялся высокий усатый человек в позолоченной кольчуге и богато украшенном шлеме, чьё лицо, несмотря на гримасу ненависти, выражало глубокую работу мысли. Он подошёл к женщинам и положил руки им на плечи.  
-Это кто? – пихнув локтём Нирглука, спросила АеГакс в надежде, что он, воевавший с Роханом в рядах изенгардской армии, может располагать подобной информацией.  
-Третий Сенешаль Мустангрима, - буркнул он, - лошадиный герой...  
Его левое ухо поймало звук влажного хлюпанья, уместного где-нибудь в болоте, но не на крыше казармы. Анализатор в маске охотницы тоже зафиксировал его, и, проигнорировав прокатившийся по толпе возглас страха, они одновременно развернулись назад – Нирглук вскинул ятаган, АеГакс выхватила из-за спины копьё и двумя сильными рывками раздвинула его на полную длину.  
Из дымоходной трубы со зловещим замогильным шипением выбирался чёрный, как глубины Мории, слизистый виновник "торжества". Да, если бы АеГакс не сказала урук-хаю, кому служит жёсткое мясо, он был бы уверен, что это существо – отголосок могущества Мордора. Оно было великолепно. Каждое движение продолговатой головы, четырёх жилистых когтистых лап и увенчанного жалом длинного хвоста было исполнено потрясающей грации. У него не было глаз, но его "взгляд" словно прожигал и броню, и кожу. Наконец, избрав жертву меньшего размера, чужой разинул белозубую пасть, припал на все четыре конечности и прыгнул вперёд...  
Хищница приняла атаку на копьё, но не удержала равновесие и вместе с трутнем полетела с крыши вниз. Она чуть не задохнулась, когда удар спиной о землю усилился весом каинде. Её рука прочно держала копьё, но в придавленном положении трудно было бы вонзить его в горло добыче, и она изо всех сил пнула трутня в брюхо. Отшвырнутый, тот разъярённо взвыл. АеГакс едва успела вскочить на ноги, когда он вновь кинулся на неё. Весь Эдорас взорвался паникой, топотом и визгом, расторопный вождь уже был в седле, властно выкрикивая какие-то отрывистые фразы, и по его велению охрана стекалась к дворцу... но всё это было лишь фоном, а в центре зрения был только он, хвостатый кошмар. Ни один уман не ушёл бы от его броска – не смог бы. Яутжа тоже не ушла – не стала. Косой удар копья, перехваченного в левую руку, парировал выпады двух лап, на обратном махе вверх выбросился противоположный конец и раздвоенный наконечник, как холодная серебристая молния, пронзил шейные сочленения. В последнем яростном порыве щёлкнули внутренние челюсти, изогнулся хвост. Выдернув копьё, она отскочила, чтобы не попасть под кислотные брызги.  
Она стояла на пустой площади. Нирглука поблизости не наблюдалось. Все факелы люди унесли с собой в дома, и только у дворца на вершине было светло. Две стрелы, прилетевшие оттуда, воткнулись в землю рядом с ногой хищницы. Досадливо хмыкнув, она активировала камуфляж и убежала.  
Нирглук много раз порывался помочь яутже, но интуиция этого делать не велела: вряд ли охотница одобрила бы его вмешательство в её битву. Вместо этого он спрыгнул с крыши на заднем пустыре и стал искать главную казарму – Эорайн был большой шишкой. Урук-хай ухитрился миновать аж две длинных широких улицы без встреч с людьми. Только однажды на него из-за угла вылетел дородный мужик с саблей и в кольчуге до колен. Он выпучил глаза и открыл рот, но его соратники так и не услышали вопля о "проникших в город орках". Сталь распорола ему шею и он смог выдавить из себя только мычащее бульканье.  
Казарма высшего командования находилась прямо напротив столовой, за которой Нирглук устроил засаду. Соваться к воротам было бы самоубийством. Возле них обреталось более тридцати увешанных оружием роханцев. Третий Сенешаль, гарцуя на породистом белом жеребце, раздавал ценные указания не терпящим возражений тоном.  
-Нам нужны ветераны, сражавшиеся под Минас-Тиритом! Только они защитят ваших жён и детей, ваших родных и близких от этих морготовых отродий!  
-Зачем? – негодующе вопросил низкий голос из толчеи, - Эомер, зачем волокититься? Зачем нанимать гондорцев, если морготовы отродья сами лупцуют друг друга?!  
-Надеюсь, ты догадываешься, кого будет лупцевать победитель?  
-Но, мой конунг, можно отправить государю голубя с письмом!  
-А вещдоки? – Эомер небрежно швырнул спорщику кожаный мешок, - да, мерзко. Да, склизко. И кислотно, острыми предметами тыкать не вздумай.  
-Почему вы не пошлёте туда одного-единственного гонца?..  
-Похвальная смелость, Эорайн. Поезжай один.  
-Н-нет! Нет, мой конунг...  
-Тогда хватит обсуждать приказы, - процедил конунг сквозь зубы, - всё, выполняйте!  
Роханцы зашевелились и, бряцая доспехами, зашагали к конюшням. Эорайн был рядом, в каких-то двадцати шагах, но его со всех сторон окружали бойцы, которых конунг высылал из Эдораса в Минас-Тирит! Опять упустить его?! Ну уж нет! Нирглук сплюнул от злости и побежал к тем же конюшням кружным путём, прячась за бараками.  
Он ориентировался по шуму и шёл за солдатами вдоль длинных казарм, пока эту улицу не пересекла другая. Выходить на перекрёсток было крайне рискованно, однако рохирримы свернули направо, и он в несколько прыжков пересёк дорогу, снова скрывшись за бараками, на этот раз оружейными. Проулок был очень сыр, в нём воняло плесенью, а возле задних стен ржавело старое оружие.

Урук-хай ступал по слякотной земле почти на кошачий манер, но оказалось, что ему далеко до рекорда внезапности: проулок оканчивался тупиком, и по стене торцового здания к нему беззвучно шествовало жесткое мясо! Всё сходилось – двое людишек, умерших отнюдь не самой приятной смертью, две особи жёсткого мяса... и двое охотников.  
-Ну же, мясо, иди к мяснику, - Нирглук подобрал валявшийся возле стены двуручный меч.  
Свистящее шипение звучало озлобленно и даже, с учётом комментария, оскорблённо. Слизистый демон высунул длинный язык, на конце которого белели ещё два ряда зубов. Он прыгнул без разбега, прямо со стены, в считанные мгновения преодолев огромное расстояние. Нирглук пригнулся и вложил все силы в прыжок к противоположной стене, откуда, выматерившись, швырнул меч в чудовище. Ловкая лапа отбила бессильный клинок. Изенгардец тут же схватил и метнул другой, задев чужому бок. Кровь-кислота сразу же разъела металл. Тварь завизжала, не стала дожидаться, пока её прикончат издалека, и начала теснить Нирглука в угол. Он раскусил её планы и кинулся буквально наперерез, к стенду с алебардными топорищами. Он успел схватить одно и чуть не попался прямо в растопыренные когти. Увесистое топорище оставило глубокую рану на лбу зверя и задержало его ровно на столько, сколько Нирглуку потребовалось, чтобы развернуться на месте и пуститься наутёк. Гакс была права. Никак не убить каинде-амедха местным оружием. Она была легка на помине: вприпрыжку неслась встречным курсом по острым крышам изб и замахивалась копьём...  
Нет, она не налетела с копьём на каинде. Вместо этого она громко рыкнула, привлекая внимание Нирглука, и швырнула копьё ему. "Выше головы не прыгнешь", - гласит известная пословица пессимистов, но когда прыгнул каинде, прыгнул и урук-хай – на высоту едва ли ниже своего роста – крутнувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов и поймав копьё в воздухе. Если бы скользкие загребущие лапы оказались длиннее, он был бы неминуемо сбит наземь, и ему бы не повезло...  
Копьё жестоко впилось в мягкие ткани под нижней челюстью, прошивая голову страшилища насквозь вместе с твёрдым головным панцирем. Немалый вес каинде, помноженный на силу прыжка, едва не вырвал копьё из руки; и чтобы не оказаться положенным на лопатки, Нирглук рванул его на себя, отпрянув вбок и довершив всё мощным окончательным ударом. Эта смерть была мучительна, хвост конвульсивно хлестнул и чуть не ширкнул его по лодыжке, благо он среагировал: ятаганом, так и не выроненным в момент нападения, отсёк жало и шарахнулся от фонтана кислоты.  
Ещё полминуты он ошарашено наблюдал, как растекается, крошится и разваливается воронёная сталь, и выкинул остатки ятагана, пока кислота не добралась до руки.  
-Вот уж мясо так мясо, - проворчал он себе под нос, выдёргивая из трупа копьё, - жёсткое.  
-Бежим! – окликнула его с крыши невидимая Гакс, - много уман идти сюда!  
Нирглук мельком взглянул в ту сторону, откуда он пришёл. Действительно, приближалась толпа людей с факелами и вилами. Выбраться из проулка можно было только через крыши, на манер яутжа – что он и сделал, оставив преследователей в дураках. Не прошло и получаса, как они с хищницей покинули переполошённый Эдорас.


	5. Chapter 5

Едва город скрылся за горизонтом позади, мышцы отказались работать. Поединки и сумасшедший забег до подножий гор (далеко не кратчайшим путём, ибо на кратчайшем стояли фермы) – это не то, что организм забудет после часа передышки. Нирглук плюхнулся бы и на каменистую землю, но живая трава предгорий была привлекательнее. Холодная роса тут же пропитала кольчугу, грубое тряпьё и волосы, он от блаженства прикрыл глаза. Охотница немного постояла, потом присела на колени и поджала ноги. Она не собиралась разлёживаться, хотела сохранить бодрость.  
-Спина болит, - пожаловалась она, помассировав ноющую лопатку, - а ты как?  
-С трудом верится, но без особых потерь.  
-Главное, что жив.  
-Я убил каинде-амедха! - В голосе урук-хая не было даже намёка на лицемерную скромность.  
Эти слова звучали магически. Убийство было для него делом привычным, но вот именно это убийство, сам факт победы над этим зверем, таким чуждым всему, что он знал, таким диким, ужасным...  
-И как оно тебе?  
-Незабываемо.  
-Некоторые яутжа гибнут на первой охоте, даже те, кто долго тренировался... - вырвалось у АеГакс под впечатлением, но она обрубила эту мысль. - Ты круто дрался, я не шучу.  
-Жаль, что я не успел забрать себе на память его зубы.  
-Тебе ещё представится такая возможность, их ещё... десять и три.  
-Тринадцать, - поправил урук-хай, - немало. Постой, откуда ты знаешь?  
-Они прилетели со мной, - честно призналась АеГакс, - они не враг, они добыча, которую следует уважать. Мы возим яйца каинде с собой для охоты.  
-Эта охота, должно быть, превращает плоть в металл, а дух – в тёмный лёд...  
-Поэтично. Ты ценитель прекрасного? – хрипло рассмеялась она.  
-Да. Кто считает иначе, пусть сжуёт мои портянки. Тьма прекрасна, - и он указал пальцем на усыпанный созвездиями чёрный небосклон, - там сила и свобода.  
Он любил вглядываться в звёздное небо, тонуть в нём, забывая о земле, и был в корне несогласен с тем, что это эльфийская привычка. Звёзды не казались ему чем-то враждебным: это было бы нелогично, ведь мир со всеми войнами и врагами – здесь, а звёзды очень далеко. Раньше он в этом сомневался, это отсутствовало в багаже знаний, вложенных в его голову Саруманом, но вот перед ним сидит существо, явившееся неведомо откуда. Да-да, вероятно, оттуда. Призрачное ощущение того, что в многотысячелетних аксиомах "свободных народов" что-то нечисто, стало кристально ясным.  
-Гакс, вдруг нас ищут? – вернувшись в реальность, Нирглук вскочил на ноги.  
-Вряд ли, - хищница нехотя встала, прихватив копьё, - но идти пора, да...  
Вопрос поиска укрытия встал ребром. Хотелось не просто запалить где попало костёр, а расположиться в спокойном углу, где днём будет тень. Пока они, поминутно озираясь, вымученно брели вдоль склона, АеГакс сканировала местность в разных режимах зрения. Признаков каинде-амедха не обнаруживалось. Если у чужих есть возможность жить ближе к носителям, они ею пользуются и исходить следовало именно из этого нюанса. Робот, раскладывающий яйца, игнорирует малонаселённые зоны, так что вероятность встречи с жёстким мясом в безлюдных предгорных лугах была едва ли больше десяти процентов. К тому же, в этих самых лугах отыскалась речушка, берущая начало на снежных вершинах.  
Нирглук рванулся было к речке, но осторожно пощупал кожу вокруг раны под резиноподобным слоем и'гкасу и спросил:  
-С этим можно лезть в воду?  
-Можно.  
Безрукавная кольчуга, набедренные щитки и поножи остались на берегу. Они служили ему с самой войны, и он не хотел, чтобы они ржавели. Капитально вымыться он мечтал давно, и, небрежно закинув в заводь майку, сиганул в ледяную воду в одних трусах. С дунландской баней это, естественно, сравниться не могло, он фыркал и брызгался, но всё лучше, чем быть грязнулей и соответствовать "образу врага". АеГакс тем временем занялась дровами, и, когда замёрзший урук-хай выпрыгнул на берег, уже раскочегаривала костёр. Он вырвал из земли какой-то толстый корень, сполоснул его в реке и стал грызть, жуя и сплёвывая, пока не начистил свои острые зубы до белизны.  
-Гакс, а ты знаешь, какими глазами зырили бы сейчас на меня эти... "свободные народы"?  
-Какими?  
-Квадратными!  
-Почему? – охотница последовала его примеру и тоже залезла в реку. Холод и ей доставил дискомфорт, но бегущая вода помогла окончательно привести в порядок мысли.  
-Они считают, что мы не моемся... - буркнул под нос Нирглук, выжимая воду из волос, - но лично я ненавижу вонять, как грязный снага! Как будет "грязный" на твоём языке?  
-"Твеинде". А что?  
-Новый охотничий термин - "твеинде-амедха". Грязное мясо.  
Неожиданно для себя АеГакс засмеялась так, как не смеялась очень давно - она уже слышала этот термин от хищника, побывавшего в Мордоре. Ей стало так весело, что она забыла о студёной воде.  
-А про нас говорят, что мы дикари. Просто, как дважды-два - "яутжа дикари, потому что при всём своём прогрессе цепляются за первобытное пристрастие к охоте", - насмешливым тоном процитировала она одного землянина, называвшего себя профессором уфологических наук.  
-Это кто такой муд...рец?  
-Не важно. Уманы всюду мерить других по себе.  
Обнаружив на дне снующих под ногами рыб, она принялась ловить их лезвиями и выкидывать на берег, а Нирглук накалывал их на прутья. Вскоре был готов ужин и хищница снова почувствовала себя неловко... но, с другой стороны, рано или поздно инкогнито придётся раскрыть.  
-Я хочу снять маску. Ты не против?  
-Против? – непонимающе скосился на неё урук-хай, жуя рыбу, - снимай, в маске-то не пожрёшь.  
-Уманы и эльфы сказали бы, что моей морды испугался бы сам Саурон.  
-Я не уман и не эльф.  
-Ладно, я предупредила.  
Будь что будет. АеГакс отсоединила трубки герметизации и, оттопырив в улыбке верхние жвалы, показала ему своё лицо. Нирглук сначала продемонстрировал сосредоточенность, потом удивление, а потом... потом он откусил очередной кусок рыбы.  
-Морда как морда. Подумаешь, жвалы... ты же не кусаешься. И глаза у тебя красивые.  
-Спасибо. У тебя тоже.  
Соплеменники часто говорили ей, что у неё красивые глаза. Они были большие, зелёные и выразительно обрамлённые чёрными щетинками, а в темноте светились. В них было что-то совиное.  
-Похоже, ваша раса мало спит, так что посплю я, - лукаво улыбнулся Нирглук, вытянувшись у костра, - если приснится каинде, я не струшу, будь уверена.  
Каинде ему снился не раз за остаток ночи. Разъярённый – видимо, мстил за собрата. Подкарауливал в пещере и рвал на куски. Урук вздрагивал, но не просыпался в холодном поту. Сон повторялся, вынуждая становиться бдительнее и предугадывать поведение твари, но лишь на пятый раз удалось снести ей голову секирой.  
Туманное утро разбудило его ветряной промозглостью. Он не выспался и страдал от ломоты, но речная вода быстро привела его в порядок. Надев мокрую майку и кольчугу, он пристегнул щитки и закономерно натолкнулся на проблему отсутствия оружия. Набор кинжалов мог сгодиться в бою с людьми, но никак не тянул против жёсткого мяса. Яутжа поймала его озадаченный взгляд.  
-Итак, я думала и пришла вот к чему, - начала она, наслаждаясь полным отсутствием ошибок в своём теперь уже почти безукоризненном Тёмном Наречии, - мои коллеги наверху вряд ли бы одобрили такую вольность, но, надеюсь, они не узнают.  
АеГакс расстегнула левый браслет, сняла его и повозилась в изнаночной стороне. Нирглук не сомневался, что она поможет ему снова обзавестись оружием, но не ждал, что она даст ему своё...  
-Дай руку и смотри.  
Его рука была в два раза толще, чем у неё, и ему показалось, что браслет будет мал, но когда застёжки автоматически удлинились и защёлкнулись, он стал сидеть как влитой. В нём имелись лезвия и внутренний механизм для их заточки, но компьютера и бомбы не было.  
-Опытные охотники способны убивать ими очень серьёзную дичь, но этому долго учатся. Мои лезвия связаны с нервами, я выдвигаю и убираю их движением руки, - АеГакс дёрнула рукой и лезвия уловили сигнал вживлённых в кожу сенсоров, - а для тебя я настроила кнопку снизу на запястье.  
Нащупав кнопку, Нирглук её нажал, и длинные, блестящие зазубренные лезвия выскочили из гнёзд. На его лице воссияла счастливая улыбка. Радостно рыкнув, он сделал сильный прямой удар вперёд и размашистый апперкот.  
-Поздравляю, ты с двух ударов разделал рыцаря, - прокомментировала АеГакс, - этот сплав лёгок, но режет даже сталь и не боится кислоты.  
Нирглук нанёс ещё несколько ударов по сухому дубу, воображая, что перед ним энт или хуорн. Клинки были так остры, что он почти не чувствовал сопротивления древесины. Ему нравилась игра бликов на светлом, почти зеркальном металле, наточенном острее бритвы.  
-Куда пойдём? – вгляделся он в дымку на востоке, где внизу терялась в травах большая дорога.  
-Ты сам знаешь, - АеГакс посмотрела туда же, - да и нам с тобой снова по пути...


	6. Chapter 6

...Они не торопились и приняли негласное решение не спускаться к дороге. У АеГакс была причина: если в Минас-Тирит тоже попали яйца, то пусть трутни немножко повеселятся. Ужас уманов, паника и хаос – лучшая приправа для охоты. Нирглук тоже не видел смысла спешить. Широкий тракт на равнинной полосе между Белыми Горами и рекой-притоком Андуина – связующая линия роханской и гондорской столиц; охранных постов на нём не меньше десятка. Легче подстеречь Эорайна в засаде на обратном пути, чем выбиваться из сил в заведомо бесплодной попытке догнать его.  
АеГакс постепенно заучивала фразы, дававшиеся ей тяжело, благо недостатка в практике теперь не было. Тёмное Наречие стало четвёртым освоенным ею языком. Когда она ошибалась, Нирглук поправлял, но постигать её язык пока не рвался. Конечно, слова с обычным произношением он понимал, но вот пощёлкивание, которым изобиловал язык хищников, воспринимал как специфические звуки, а не речь. Буквально за два дня словарный запас АеГакс увеличился так, что они с урук-хаем начали болтать непринуждённо, уже не думая, как бы попонятнее построить предложение.  
-Почему вы называете ваш материк "Средиземьем"?  
-Не мы, а эльфы и уманы. Эти ослы с манией величия, - не упустил он случая поглумиться над врагами, - считают, что мир плоский, а материк расположен посередине!  
-А у тебя какие соображения? - АеГакс издалека закинула удочку, желая проследить аналитический путь, который привёл его к такому выводу.  
-Куда ни посмотришь, куда ни пойдёшь - никогда не увидишь того, что за горизонтом, а это значит, что мир везде равномерно искривлён, - раньше Нирглуку не доводилось специально формулировать такой очевидный факт, но он нашёл это увлекательным: - следовательно, он шарообразен. Середина шара внутри, а не снаружи, и даже если материк единственный, это не делает его центральным.  
АеГакс изумлённо прищёлкнула жвалами. Он прирождённый математик! Хищникам было известно, что Средиземье – не единственный континент, а один из четырёх, потому она и спросила о смысле названия. Цивилизации имелись только в Средиземье и на соседнем материке, а на двух остальных присутствовала лишь никем не покорённая природа. На западе когда-то существовал крупный остров, но вследствие техногенного разрушения он превратился в лагуну…  
-Расскажи о войне. Чего хотели Саурон и Саруман?  
-Покончить с всеобщей отсталостью, - невесело усмехнулся Нирглук, - для этого потребовалось бы разрушить остатки всего эльфийского, в том числе их сраные мифы. Я рад, что ты не смеёшься и не кривишь нос... то есть жвалы. Продажные недоумки распустили сплетни, будто Саурон держал Сарумана в узде, но это был добровольный союз. Нападение на Рохан тоже не было их односторонним решением. Всё было согласовано с теми роханцами, которым осточертела охеревшая генеральщина у власти. Сотни крестьян сами шли к нам, спасаясь от сборщиков оброка, учинявших грабежи ради «нужд войска». Саруман дал им временное убежище, но они не пережили затопление. Им было начхать на "всевластие", "воцарение тьмы" и прочую чёрно-белую галиматью.  
-Судя по десяткам тысяч трупов, Саурон не очень-то ценил своих солдат.  
-Хотел убить двух зайцев. И Гондору навалять, и массово пустить в расход быдло. Оно и так дохло в междуусобицах, от чумы или от лучей смерти, но с войной эти темпы не сравнились бы.  
-Что за лучи смерти?  
-Невидимый свет, от которого женщины рожают уродов.  
Хищнице не составило труда догадаться. Радиация возле мордорского вулкана и в самом деле была такой, что всё живое там или гибло, или получало генетические повреждения.  
Прилети она на Арду раньше, в разгар войны, она застала бы золотое время для отличной охоты – смятение и агрессия, громадные толпы при оружии! Это была поистине мировая война, но велась она при помощи самых обыденных средств. Кое-где не обошлось без вмешательства местных «магов», то есть доморощенных псиоников, а под конец был варварски уничтожен какой-то высокотехнологичный артефакт. Научной группе хищников было обидно, что теперь никто никогда не узнает, как это устройство работало и для чего было предназначено.  
-Гакс, - Нирглук резко остановился, навострив уши и всмотревшись в туманистую даль, - что там?  
Он не имел понятия о возможностях её маски, но догадывался, что в маске она гораздо более зорка, чем даже эльфы. До АеГакс тоже долетели звуки - шум, крики и топот копыт. Она ловко вспрыгнула на высокое дерево, чтобы оглядеть пространство впереди.  
-Потасовка. Если я не ошибаюсь, то уманы загнали в угол твоих сородичей.  
Краткий ступор не смог перекрыть голос разума. Если сородичей загнали в угол, то бездумно бросаться им на выручку, надеясь на чистое везение – верная смерть. Нужно искать более действенный и рациональный путь, чем метод медведя-шатуна.  
-Мы попробуем их спасти, - АеГакс сделала акцент на слове "попробуем" и спрыгнула с дерева, - но там лучники. Не думаю, что ты полезешь в кашу.  
Велико было желание успеть добежать вовремя, пока ещё есть, за кого вступаться, но Нирглук прекрасно знал, что даже самого способного воина можно убить издалека одной стрелой. И, мчась сквозь лес к месту резни, он благоразумно держался за спиной облёкшейся в невидимость Гакс. Её не увидят, но зато она увидит врага первая и подаст сигнал.  
-Стой, - охотница сверкнула линзами, когда они вплотную приблизились к скальной россыпи, откуда летели толстые изенгардские стрелы с чёрным оперением, - я займусь уманами, а ты иди к своим.  
Как призрак, она исчезла из виду, выскользнув из леса и явно направившись в тыл к нападающим. Нирглук хмыкнул. Легко было сказано "иди к своим"! В запале боя они могут не разобрать, кто есть кто. Хотя от того, что о его появлении узнают не только они, но и враг, ничто не изменится...  
-Эй! – громко крикнул он, для порядка прячась за толстым стволом, - не стреляйте, я свой!  
-Быстро сюда! – гаркнули из-за нависшей скалы.  
Нирглук не ручался за свои шансы, но путь из-под сени леса к убежищу в скалах лежал через открытый, ярко освещённый косогор. Собрав отвагу в кулак, он преодолел это пространство в три прыжка, затылком почувствовав резкий свист. Уже из укрытия он увидел на косогоре густой частокол светлопёрых стрел, явно эльфийских.  
Кто-то швырнул ему лук и колчан. Это был урук-хай в драной кольчуге. Нирглук сориентировался и занял позицию, которую раньше занимал несчастливец, лежавший сейчас в стороне со стрелой в горле. Чтобы не разделить эту участь, он схватил его щит, проткнул в нём дырку для стрельбы и заткнул им щель между камнями. Соратников было около десяти, а врагов он не считал. Внизу они выстроились полукругом, пряча своих стрелков за спинами конных мечников, ожидавших приказа добить осаждённых. Нирглук метил именно в наездников, в лица и шеи, и раза три на землю грузно упали мертвецы. Через дырку в щите удобно было и стрелять, и мельком примечать уязвимые части тел. Высоко пущенные стрелы перелетали преграду, шлёпались о глыбы и падали прямо в руки обороняющимся, но противостояние не могло длиться вечно. Слева, зазевавшись и получив в ногу арбалетный болт, упал тот, кто дал Нирглуку оружие, а справа громогласно матюгнулась от боли урук-хайка в шлеме с нарисованной белой рукой. Столь же боеспособная, как и мужчины своей расы, она злобно зашипела, выдрала из руки стрелу и вернула владельцу – в лоб. Это разъярило бронированную толпу людей и прикрытых ими эльфов, с каждой тетивы стало срываться по две-три стрелы. В сумме было выпущено не менее полусотни. Их острые наконечники забарабанили по щиту Нирглука, одна даже влетела в "бойницу" и он едва отскочил, когда она чиркнула по плечу. Дело уверенно шло к прямому штурму, в котором должна была поставить точку количественная несоразмерность сторон, однако от защищавшихся не укрылось то, что в блистающем доспехами воинстве бурно нарастал беспорядок.  
-Что это с ними? – задорно, насколько возможно, спросила урук-хайка.  
-Хер их знает! – отозвался воин со стрелой в ноге, наспех пытавшийся прооперировать себя ножом.  
-Наслаждайтесь представлением, - подмигнул ему Нирглук, зажимая свою царапину и прямо-таки светясь гордостью за Гакс.  
Между тем пограничной дружине Гондора и наёмникам из Лихолесья было уже не до орков.  
АеГакс сконцентрировала усилия на эльфах, что держались в относительной недосягаемости стрел. Большинство, в сёдлах, имели выгодное положение, и к ним яутжа не приближалась. Она выискивала пеших, которым вонзала лезвия в спины, предварительно зажимая рты. Соседи видели смерть одной жертвы уже тогда, когда хищница подкрадывалась к другой...  
Удержав на лезвиях обмякшее тело и позволив ему упасть, она услышала на правом фланге "слепого" войска заливистый, полный суеверного ужаса крик. Голосил юный темноволосый эльф, указывая пальцем прямо на неё. Или она переоценила свой камуфляж, или недооценила их зрение... как бы то ни было, роли поменялись и настал её черёд спасаться, прыгая, кувыркаясь и уходя от стрел, пущенных в неё несравнимо более меткими, чем у людей, руками. Эльфам стоило отдать должное: когда уманы, как перепуганные обезьяны, в сутолоке потеряли строй, они методично простреливали все точки пространства, где замечали прозрачную тень. Что ж, она выполнила первую задачу – отвлекла их от родни Нирглука – а теперь можно и проявиться из ниоткуда. Пусть ужаснутся.  
Первый плазмоид упреждающе полетел в землю и выжег воронку. Уже один он заставил многих коней припустить прочь, не разбирая дороги, и скинуть ездоков. Второй должен был превратить в жаркое храбрящегося командующего – если бы бок АеГакс не взорвался двумя фонтанами боли от стрел, впившихся ей между рёбер. Боль придала ей злости и перешла в ответный удар, и те, кто её подстрелил, незамедлительно получили по плазмоиду в головы. Расплавились кольчуги, обуглились тела. Не остался без внимания и уманский командующий, чей горящий труп тут же был сброшен конём, а приказ отступать отдал его помощник, жидко обкакавшийся в седле.  
Ещё висела в воздухе пыль из-под десятков копыт, ещё резали слух утратившие членораздельность вопли, ещё виднелись отступившие на равнину, а точнее, разогнанные уманы и эльфы, но за спасительным скальным нагромождением уже грянул, как аплодисменты, ликующий рык... АеГакс же расслабленно вздохнула и опустилась на колени, чтобы боль не мешала ей вытаскивать стрелы. Как она убеждалась не раз, ранение не так болезненно, как лечение. Она рявкнула, взяв первую стрелу за хвост и рванув её из раны тем же путём, каким она вошла. Вторая операция была не так страшна, только теперь из бока вовсю лилась кровь, и, обеими руками зажав рану, хищница не заметила, как к ней подошли. Это были трое – Нирглук, девица в шлеме с белой дланью и ещё один урук, сильно хромавший и державшийся за бедро. Нирглук присел рядом, и АеГакс опёрлась на его плечо.  
-Бегите, - без предисловий сказала она, игнорируя прикованные к зелёной крови взгляды.  
-Кем бы ты ни была, мы у тебя в долгу, - склонила голову девица.  
-Откуда вы? Сколько вас было и осталось?  
Урук-хайка покрутила в руке меч, облизала свою рану и ответила:  
-Хотели уйти в горы. На северной стороне хребта есть путь вглубь гор, куда ни людишки, ни эльфы не ходят. Многие из наших, сотни три, уже ушли туда, вот и мы решили попытать счастья... но нас перехватили. Нас было двести… большую часть поубивали, кого-то схватили и увезли в Гондор для гладиаторских боёв, и осталось шестнадцать. Мы оторвались, осели, охотились на туров, не трогали никого, а вчера нас снова обложили. Гондорцы считают, что зверства на тракте – наших рук дело. "Выжранные сердца", как сказал их главный шишка… а мы и понятия не имеем, кто там кому и что выжрал. И вот десять нас теперь, но и светлозадые огребли! Здорово ты их отделала, чудо в маске.  
-Уходите, пока дорога свободна.  
-Поняли? – Нирглук просверлил соплеменников тяжёлым взглядом, - хотите жить – ноги в руки и живо в горы.  
-А вы?  
-У нас другой путь, - отрезал он, вернув оружие, - и не задерживайтесь... мы тоже удираем.  
Одной рукой взяв АеГакс под мышки, он помог ей встать. Урук-хайка свистнула, махнула рукой тем, кто сидел за скалами, и вскоре оттуда подтянулись ещё четырнадцать изенгардцев. Она была в отряде главной, на что указывал её шлем.  
-Ну всё, - она хотела на прощание хлопнуть Нирглука по плечу, но там была царапина и они ограничились рукопожатием, - встретите других - передайте, что Изатра увела своих в северные норы. А ты, чудо в маске, береги себя. Я всем расскажу, как ты круто повоевала!  
Отряд насобирал мечей и вязанок стрел и бегом двинулся на северо-запад, а двое, по мере сил раненой хищницы – быстрым шагом вдоль размытой границы травы и пихтового леса.  
Светлая лунная ночь раскрасила склоны длинными синими тенями и Нирглуку, несмотря на отличное ночное зрение, мерещились в глуши поросли извивающиеся хвосты каинде-амедха. Левой рукой он держал АеГакс, а правую с выпущенными лезвиями сжимал в кулак. Бред воображения помог разогнать только свет огня, разведённого на дне ложбины, где они решили отдохнуть.  
-Гакс, как себя чувствуешь? – урук-хай хотел скрыть тревогу, но не удалось.  
-Хорошо, - успокаивающе сказала охотница, - мне повезло. Послезавтра буду в полном порядке.  
Она принялась за врачевание своих ран, а он занялся своими. У него на поясе висела фляга с вязкой едкой субстанцией, которой он тщательно замазал царапину на плече. АеГакс мысленно спрашивала себя, почему она ему доверяет. Только ли потому, что он способен убивать каинде? У него была возможность уйти с сородичами, но он об этом даже не заикнулся, и вряд ли это было проявлением несамостоятельности. Если бы он хотел, их пути давно бы разошлись... но он без малейших колебаний выбрал другой вариант. А кроме того она видела, как он восхищается лезвиями и как каменеют его мышцы, когда он смотрит на врага. Так ведут себя молодые яутжа, думающие о Первой Охоте...  
Прощальные слова Изатры заставили её понервничать: широкая известность в среде инопланетной расы, пусть даже малочисленной, никак не вязалась с принципом охотничьей скрытности - но, если отбросить эту мелочь, здесь был очень весомый повод для радости. Ей понравились урук-хаи, а она понравилась им, и ей было весьма совестно от того, что раньше она думала о них как о добыче.  
-Уманами пахнет, - заметил Нирглук, встав с бревна и сделав шаг на восток, откуда дул ветер.  
-Хочешь сходить на разведку?  
-Надо бы, но не хочу оставлять тебя одну.  
-Я выживу, - указала АеГакс на свою плазмопушку, - эх, не была бы подстреленная, пошла бы с тобой. Далеко не ходи. Я пока об ужине позабочусь.  
Выбор был неширок. Если их заметят на привале, не факт, что они смогут отбиться. Взвесив "за" и "против", Нирглук учёл силу плазмопушки и отправился в дозор. Даже если людей сопровождают эльфы, которым темень не помеха, сами люди носят факелы и издалека их будет легко заметить.  
Запах усиливался и Нирглук увереннее пошёл, а потом и побежал к источнику. Он оглядывался и оценивал, сколько времени потребуется, чтобы прибежать обратно, но любопытство с каждой минутой росло, необычные для запаха людей оттенки подстёгивали его исследовательское рвение. В них угадывалась мертвечина, но к духу разложения было примешано что-то... кисловатое.  
Возле речушки в ивовой роще обнаружилось тело человека с разломанной грудной клеткой. Нирглук застыл на берегу, то ругая себя, то порываясь продолжить следопытство, разрываемый на части двояким желанием и скорее вернуться, и найти след чужого. Когда ему это надоело, он обматерил мертвеца, чей смрад заставил его оставить Гакс, и повернул назад. В глазах рябили блики воды и тени ивовых ветвей в лунном свете. Он слишком спешил, чтобы отвлекаться на них, и машинально мотнул головой, уворачиваясь от чего-то длинного и гибкого... и лишь когда возле самого носа растопырились крабьи лапы, он понял, что это не ветки ивы. Было поздно.  
Он не удержал равновесие и упал назад, в холодные быстрые струи. Его уже душили, да с такой силой, что сознание помутилось и расплылось, а рука с лезвиями не успела замахнуться. Вцепившаяся в него мерзость в три витка обвила хвостом шею, лапы обхватили голову ещё плотнее. Когда челюсти, которые он до последнего мига отчаянно стискивал, разжались сами, он уже не почувствовал того, что произошло дальше. Река подхватила его и понесла вниз.


	7. Chapter 7

...Урук отсутствовал целый час. АеГакс уже добыла неосторожную косулю, успела и пожарить мясо, и съесть свою долю, но он так и не возвращался. Она наспех засыпала землёй огонь и, держась за пульсирующий болью бок, без промедлений побежала по ещё не изгладившимся следам. Десять-двадцать минут – ещё куда ни шло, но час?! Боль волновала её всё меньше, она перестала изучать землю, сменила режим зрения и лихорадочно стала искать красно-жёлтые пятна на синем фоне. Что-то светлое, теплее окружающего фона, она вскоре увидела внизу, у излучины реки. Красных и жёлтых тонов уже не было, это был остывший труп. Уман, бывший носитель каинде.  
Оба её сердца стали биться медленнее, пришло осознание того, что поблизости может быть трутень. Если он появится, она не будет тратить время и расстреляет его издалека. Урук-хайские следы нашлись на илистом берегу, они заканчивались у воды, будто Нирглук полез в реку и на противоположном берегу не вылез. Они были смазаны: свидетельство того, что в реку он свалился, поскользнувшись. А ствол дерева рядом был испачкан слизью...  
Не срезая пути, она помчалась по берегу. Лес поредел, и она активировала камуфляж. Левую половину тела охватило дёргающее покалывание, но оно было далеко, а перед глазами стоял скользкий обрыв, туман над необозримой равниной и тёмная река, на дне которой не было ничего, кроме водорослей и рыб. Часы сократились до минут, и даже красивый рассвет стал чем-то побочным и абсолютно неважным. Что, если Нирглук стал добычей мордохвата или его нашли враги?

...Солнце припекало лоб. Мордохвата на голове больше не было. Видимо, он отвалился в воде. Как поведала Гакс, после исполнения своего биологического долга они умирают. Боком Нирглук чувствовал, что лежит на мокром песке, а правым предплечьем - что оно голое. Лезвия пропали! И это ещё не всё: рот ему заткнули кляпом, руки и ноги были перекручены толстыми жёсткими верёвками. Туго, в несколько узлов. Он бешено дёргал их, но безрезультатно. Прислушиваясь к себе, он силился ощутить в груди инородное тело, но всё заглушала боль ушибов в костях.  
-Гляди-ка! – хохотнул мягкий юношеский голосок и Нирглука пнули под дых, - бугай очухался.  
-На кой он вам сдался? – раздражённо отозвался густой бас, - мечом по горлу – и дело с концом...  
-Я его нашёл! – капризно возмутился первый голос, - и я решу, что с ним делать. Ты, Станрих, где-нибудь подобное видел? Я пришёл за водой, а тут урук валяется. Вроде жив, но мой клинок не засветился, и мне стало интересно, что с ним не так. Понял меня?  
-Понял, милорд Гельнандир, - разочарованно прогудел бас, - ну что, в Минас?  
-Сначала в Харнильд, допросить надо, а то вчера тут недалеко случилось побоище с громом и молниями, а он, видимо, причастен. Не знал, что их шаманство может быть таким сильным. Допросим – а потом в Минас, на арене за него сотню дадут.  
Подошли ещё трое, с натужным кряхтением подняли урук-хая и закинули в телегу. Когда Гельнандир и Станрих взобрались на передок, она тронулась и покатила, скрипя колёсами.  
-А Государю покажем? – спросил человек.  
-Можно и Государю показать, - безразлично протянул эльф, и вдруг добавил жёстко: - но только не эту штуку! Она моя! Мифрил и так великолепен, но такую мастерскую ковку я вижу впервые…

...Больше семи часов кряду АеГакс бежала вдоль реки. На ровной местности воды стали медленны и прозрачны. Больше всего она боялась найти несчастного урук-хая на дне, но ни там, ни на берегу не встретилось даже следов его пребывания. Логически напросилась мысль, что его унесло в Андуин, но когда река обмелела и пересохла, этот вариант отпал. Внимание, автоматически цеплявшееся за любые бугры на иле и песке, задержалось на вмятине, повторявшей контуры крупного тела, на глубоких колеях, на цепочке лошадиных и уманских следов, но вокруг было пусто. Обоз, что подъезжал к кромке воды, давно уехал. На вопрос "куда" быстро отыскался ответ – на восточных холмах в дымке виднелись размытые контуры небольшого пограничного замка. С верностью его можно было поспорить, но АеГакс заткнула внутренний голос и доверилась колеям.  
Конечно, она не знала, как поведёт себя эмбрион каинде-амедха в организме неизвестного существа, но вряд ли развитие затянется надолго. Если Нирглук жив, ему в лучшем случае остались сутки, в худшем пять-восемь часов. Реальность навязывала пессимистичный прогноз, но АеГакс не поддавалась. Крепкий яутжа при вовремя оказанной помощи способен выжить после рождения каинде, и таких случаев было немало. Урук-хаи очень выносливы по сравнению с другими ардийцами, у них повышенная переносимость боли – кто знает, вдруг удастся вытянуть его за уши с того света?

...Очутившись в тесной, тёмной, вонючей каморке за толстыми прутьями, Нирглук первые два часа мог только отсыпаться. Кольчуги на нём не было, он не знал, где находится – всю дорогу он пробыл в глубокой прострации. Позже он с трудом разлепил глаза и принял сидячее положение, что заметил угрюмый стражник и сразу позвал эльфа. Гельнандир явился в сопровождении Станриха и пяти дюжих мужиков, велел привести урук-хая в допросную, усадить на стул и крепко привязать. Эльфы, хоть и враги, никогда не вызывали у него такой ненависти, какую вызывали люди. Они высокомерны, но их надменность, в отличие от человечьей, объяснима жизненным опытом, и избалованные, развращённые властью истеричные типы вроде Гельнандира скорее исключение, чем правило.  
-Спасибо за презент, - начал эльф, изъясняясь на вестроне и любуясь лезвиями на своей правой руке, - к тебе я буду милостивее, чем к твоим однокашникам. Они не сказали мне того, что я хотел, и я перерезал им глотки.  
-А чего ты хочешь, дивное мясо? Я могу только послать тебя на…  
-Следи за языком! – прикрикнул Гельнандир, скривив губы, как рафинированная леди, - ваше время ушло. Наше тоже... но мы уходим в благословенный край, а вы подыхаете. Кто под корнями энтов, кто под конскими копытами, а кто и захлебнувшись собственной кровью!  
-Да-да, - поддакнул Станрих своим басом, - теперь мы посылаем вас в небытие. Тебе тоже пора туда, но не раньше, чем ты заплатишь по счетам. Ты ведь наверняка насиловал женщин...  
-Хм, ну, у меня, знаешь ли, другие увлечения, так что не насилуй мне мозг, - съязвил Нирглук, - и не суди по себе. Мне известно, как роханская военщина обращается с дунландцами.  
-Заткни пасть! – взбеленился Станрих, - шибко умный, что ли?!  
-Довольно, - Гельнандир властно прервал Станриха, подошёл к Нирглуку и дотронулся лезвиями до его щеки, - я диву даюсь: как такое чудо могло оказаться у такого урода? Эта штука красивая… и очень острая. Ты это чувствуешь и хочешь рассказать мне, где ты её взял. А ещё ты хочешь рассказать, где угнездилась прочая шушера.  
-Спрячь, а то порежешься, - последовала в ответ издевательская ухмылка.  
Изящное лицо исказилось досадой и кулак левой руки Гельнандира свёл краткое знакомство с урук-хайским носом. Глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, эльф нервозно помотал головой.  
-Ничего, люди Государя тебя расколют. Но хотя бы поведай, - он приблизил к груди Нирглука свой меч и надавил; показалась кровь, - почему в твоём присутствии не светится наша сталь?  
-Я и сам хотел бы знать, - полушёпотом ответил изенгардец, - но, увы, не располагаю информацией. Можешь прикончить меня прямо сейчас, но ты же хочешь получить за меня сто мирианов?  
Нирглук цинично играл с Гельнандиром, внимательно наблюдая, как его лицо то краснеет, то бледнеет. В этом аккуратном черепке носился рой вопросов без ответов, и если уж одному из последних воинов Изенгарда суждено бесславно окоченеть с развороченными рёбрами, дав жизнь "морготову отродью", то сам Моргот велел скрасить последние часы зрелищем бессилия врагов.  
-Милорд, может, всё-таки примем жёсткие меры?! – спросил Станрих с плохо скрываемым гневом.  
-Что-то подсказывает мне, что он брешет, - сказал Гельнандир, теребя косичку на виске, - хочет пожить денёк-другой. Да и я этого хочу, деньги лишними не бывают. Выгодный бизнес сколотил тот, кто придумал делать из них гладиаторов. Друг друга они, конечно, бить не хотят, но зато среди ваших рыцарей предостаточно желающих выпендриться перед дамами, э-э, сердца...  
-Так каково ваше решение?  
-В карцер, - махнул рукой эльф.  
Когда Нирглука спровадили в карцер, он подарил Гельнандиру не предвещающий ничего хорошего оскал, и эльфа передёрнуло. Урук-хай не сопротивлялся, когда его впихнули в камеру. Наоборот, он хотел, чтобы стража скорее оставила его. Недвижной каменной статуей застыв в углу, он немигающим взглядом буравил плесневую стену и удивлялся своему спокойствию, которое вряд ли поддалось бы пониманию тех, кого постигла участь носителей каинде-амедха. Не воспоминания о радостных минутах прошлого и не молитвы несуществующим божествам заняли его ум. Образы, сначала неясные, но затем всё более отчётливые, яркие и живые, текли последовательно и стройно, увязывались в логичный ряд и отвлекали от предчувствия взрывной боли, за которой ничего не будет... и момент, когда глаза закрылись, мягко ускользнул от его внимания.


	8. Chapter 8

...Миллиардами тонких игл мороз безжалостно впивался в кожу, ураганный ветер заставил сесть и пригнуться, а по щекам непрерывно лились слёзы, но они не мешали смотреть ввысь, где чёрный бархат бездонного неба был густо усыпан сияющими льдинками.  
"Зачем звёзды освещают дорогу тому, кто скоро умрёт? И… какова она, смерть?"  
Сокрушительный удар в спину – и равновесие безнадёжно утеряно. Опора под ногами исчезла, дно пропасти становилось ближе и ближе, а на вершине твёрдо стоял непроглядно чёрный, неприступный силуэт, и его стальные глаза были обращены в необозримую даль. Там простирались потусторонние горы, покрытые тёмным, иссиня-обсидиановым льдом, мерцающим в свете незнакомых созвездий. Сознание безумно вопило от ужаса перед неотвратимым, раскалывалось на тысячи осколков... но вот тонкая грань порвалась, и его затопила темнота, тишина и невесомость.  
Снова опора, снова вершина – снова сила, целостность и ясность. И необозримая даль впереди.  
"Кажется, кто-то ответил на мой вопрос. Это действительно была смерть? Очень… впечатляет".  
Вниз был сброшен кто-то слабый, сгорбленно сидевший на вершине минуту назад. Его больше нет, но зато теперь можно ощущать себя той самой непроглядно-чёрной, неприступной фигурой, твёрдо стоя под порывами ураганного ветра, подставив ему лицо, расправив плечи и наслаждаясь морозом. Глядя стальными глазами на небо, на тёмный лёд безжизненных, но прекрасных гор.  
"Звёзды светят тем, кто свободен. Даже мертвецам".  
Сновидения не бывают такими долгими. Почему оно такое осмысленное? Почему оно отвечало на молчаливые вопросы о звёздах, о смерти? И был ли это сон? Уже не важно, но пробуждение было подобно вспышке солнца перед носом, и Нирглук рывком вскочил с пола. Кровь словно превратилась в жидкий огонь, породив сильнейшую потребность убивать.  
Он пощупал прут решётки, мельком глянул вверх и вниз, на удерживающий его камень... ничего не скажешь, прочная конструкция. Способ наметился, осталось исполнить. Он мог перешибить хребет быку, сломать дерево, но никогда не выломал бы стальной прут из каменных гнёзд. Раньше. А сейчас камень жалобно кракнул, крошась, прут надрывно скрипнул и высек искру. Стража закричала и помчалась на грохот, а Нирглук со всего размаху вклинил импровизированный лом между другими прутьями и, не удостоив внимания жжение в мышцах, рванул на себя. С отвратительным скрежетом перегнулись три прута, урук-хая обдало каменной пылью, сверху обвалились камни, один из которых задел его по виску. На него с яростным криком прыгнул первый приблизившийся стражник, со свистом рубанув мечом сверху вниз. Присев на колено, Нирглук парировал удар прутом, орудуя им, как копьём, и сдобрил ответ выпадом стражнику в лоб. Голова человека дёрнулась под неестественным углом и он тяжело грохнулся на пол. Другие, осторожничая, попытались окружить пленника, рассчитывая, что он не сможет отразить три одновременных атаки. Один клинок и впрямь наискось чиркнул по боку, но остальные были отбиты. Схватив прут на манер двуручного меча, изенгардец вырвался из угла, сбив на пол одного мечника и, передавив ему шею ногой, снова крутанул железной жердью, чтобы отогнать противников назад. Они стали громко звать на помощь кого-то в конце коридора... но зов остался безответным.  
Не пасуя, один гондорец отвлекал бывшего узника короткими бросками, в то время как другой пытался зайти сбоку, но это было предсказуемо. Когда враги разделились, он подбил первого по ногам и на возвратном махе угодил по рукам второму. Меч не успел упасть на пол – Нирглук его перехватил и прикончил владельца. Ниже колена почувствовался холод острия; тот, кому он перебил ноги, выгадал момент, но это был холод, а не боль, и перед смертью человек увидел на зубастой морде только насмешку. А в коридоре и этажом ниже раздался истошный визг...

...АеГакс почуяла неладное на большом расстоянии от серых бастионов замка. Вероятно, то был западный гондорский форпост, и творилось вокруг него нечто малопонятное. То, что Нирглука увезли туда, было почти очевидно. Но вот жив ли он ещё?  
Мечники, лучники с натянутыми тетивами и копейщики в боевом строю напряжённо уставились в окна и бойницы, не смея издать ни звука. Ветра не было, и над небольшой площадью простёрлась тяжёлая атмосфера смерти. Из укреплённого убежища замок превратился в крепость ужаса, откуда ежеминутно доносились душераздирающие вопли и мольбы о помощи. Люди, еле живые, обречённо чего-то ждали, доспехи и оружие были лишь слабой иллюзией силы, которая таяла на глазах.  
Из окна вылетел и упал в толпу окровавленный труп без головы и ноги. Второй этаж замка наполнился многоголосым шипением и режущим уши писком. Каинде-амедха! Кто ж ещё? И много, далеко не один, а целый выводок. Небось все двенадцать особей. Разбегаясь и перепрыгивая плотное кольцо уманов, АеГакс старалась не думать о возможной судьбе изенгардца…  
Зазвенело железо, уманы ухнули, что-то выкрикнули, кто-то даже осмелел и наугад выпустил в невидимку стрелу и промазал. Хищница даже не оглянулась, уцепившись когтями за неровности стены и влезши наверх, где за статуей птицы с распростёртыми крыльями темнело смотровое окошко.  
Изодранный труп, второй по счёту, чуть не сбил её с подоконника. Оттолкнув его, она сорвала со спины копьё и уже занесла его, чтобы с налёта проколоть маячащего перед ней каинде, но тот вдруг шарахнулся назад, взбежал на потолок и вылез через окно наружу! Заорали гондорцы, в "морготово отродье" полетело несколько стрел – чужой огрызнулся раздражённым шипением.  
В чём дело? Почему он не напал? АеГакс взломала запертую деревянную дверь и наткнулась на солдата, вставшего на пути. Тот замахал руками, широко раскрыв рот, попятился, но был крепко схвачен за шею.  
-Uruk-hai, - не зная языка местных, она ограничилась необходимым минимумом слов.  
Солдат, глядя в колышущуюся пустоту, крепко держащую его за горло, невнятно промычал что-то и робко указал пальцем вверх. АеГакс отпустила его, грубо отшвырнув, и взлетела по винтовой лестнице на третий этаж. То, что предстало её глазам, можно было увидеть только на скотобойне. Пол весь был залит кровью и завален костями и внутренностями. Всюду была слизь и гадостная вонь. Для уманов, несмотря на военную выучку, это было невыносимо – в то время как основная масса удерживала широкие двери, трёх желторотых юношей тошнило в углах.  
Ломиться сквозь бронированный взвод было бы глупо, и АеГакс вылезла на карниз. Узкий, шириной в три ладони, он допускал только аккуратное передвижение, но сидящие на нём каменные птицы спасли её от стрел. Заскочив в следующее окно, она взяла копьё в левую руку и выпустила лезвия... но четверо чужих, неистово штурмовавшие дверь, только мотнули своими длинными головами. Один отделился, разинул пасть и угрожающе растопырил лапы, но не сделал ни шага навстречу. В недоумении яутжа опустила оружие, осторожно прошла вдоль левой стены к другим дверям и так же вскрыла их при помощи копья. Тишина и спокойствие были обманчивы. Две мокрые, трясущиеся крупной дрожью фигуры шугнулись в угол. Осунувшиеся и потерявшие всю важность командиры стражи залопотали что-то несвязное и стали колотить по дверям.  
Нетерпеливыми пинками хищница раскидала их в стороны, ворвалась в длинный коридор и едва не споткнулась о труп эльфа, чья правая рука была оторвана по локоть. До пяти мечников и двух арбалетчиков, всемером напиравших на одиночку, она добежала по мертвецам. Она их не считала, но их было не меньше шести, а живые не рисковали приблизиться к атакуемому ближе чем на три шага. Да, это был Нирглук, она его нашла, она успела, она застала его живым. Но каким он был! Пена на оскаленных клыках, взбугрённые мускулы, стекающая из порезов кровь и растрёпанные волосы не в счёт – главное было в глазах, в бездонно-холодных, металлически-жёстких, страшных глазах демона. Будь обстановка поспокойнее, АеГакс отметила бы, что испытала и испуг, и восхищение.  
На правой руке урук-хая были лезвия, полностью измазанные кровью, в левой – трофейный меч, а копьё хищницы присоединилось к их празднику. АеГакс отключила невидимость, прикрыв Нирглуку спину, и запал гондорцев сошёл на нет. Первым кинулся к выходу самый юный, пятеро усилили напор, но когда копьё развалило надвое мечника в длинной кольчуге, а лезвия апперкотом накололи и оторвали голову ещё одному, ретировались и остальные.  
Внезапно наступившая тишина, которую нарушали только крики беглецов, была настоящим подарком. Тяжело дыша ртом, изенгардец вытер слюну, убрал со лба налипшие волосы и моргнул, осматривая АеГакс – не ранена ли она. Его глаза слезились, но мертвящая темнота из них не ушла.  
-Почему ты здесь?  
-Пришла за тобой.  
-Я скоро сдохну, - полушёпотом отвечал Нирглук, прислонившись к стене.  
-Я попробую вытащить тварь, - возразила охотница.  
Бросив меч, Нирглук сел на пол и закрыл глаза. Сочащиеся кровью раны, казалось, совсем не отнимали сил, разум прояснялся, но его снова захватило знакомое чувство внутреннего пространства в воображении, и он не стал ему противиться.  
Завеса чёрного тумана колыхалась впереди и в ней медленно перемещались смутные фигуры. Далеко в густой черноте их были тысячи. На фоне почти невидимого большинства некоторые различались лучше, но всё же были полупрозрачны, а близко к грани недвижно застыли двое, ещё отчётливые. Тархаг и Граубул.  
"Я не хочу. Я распробовал истинную жизнь. Почему я должен уйти?.."  
Призрачный мир задрожал и повернулся вокруг своей оси. Чёрная граница теперь была справа – а слева развернулись степи Рохана, Мглистые горы, оккупированный энтами Изенгард. Уруки прятались в отдалённых пещерах от человеческих и эльфийских карательных отрядов, иногда совершая дерзкие налёты, чтобы расчистить путь на северо-восток, но чаще пускаясь в бега, так как отряды в разы превосходили их числом. Густым дымом чадили подожжённые кучи трупов, наглядная демонстрация того, что станет с теми, кто пока ещё скрывается.  
"Это моё будущее? Или нет?"  
Панорама и чернота истаяли, их сменило звёздное небо – громадное, непостижимое, необозримое! Но не просто небо. Небо было бы вверху, а это раскинулось вокруг, повсюду. Космос. Звёзд в нём были не сотни, не тысячи и даже не миллионы. Он медленно двигался, звёзды приближались и становились видны вращающиеся вокруг них планеты, в том числе и Арда. Перед самым носом пролетел объект, похожий на комету. Он состоял из металла и двигался с помощью длинных струй сиреневого пламени. На блестящем боку виднелись символы того же типа, что и на маске Гакс.  
"Я понял, кто ты! Ты растёшь внутри меня! Ты знаешь, что у меня в голове. Неведомо, зачем ты разговариваешь со мной, но ты меня понимаешь. Ты начинаешь жить, а я умираю, это мои последние минуты. Ты готовишься убить меня, но я благодарен тебе за горную вершину, за тёмный лёд и космос. Ты – мой подарок врагам, и пусть у тебя будет имя... Космический Смерч!"  
Что угодно могло произойти далее, но меньше всего Нирглук ожидал словесного ответа:  
"-Shang-Ahalir, - тихо-тихо повторил чуждый голос. Так звучало на Тёмном Наречии "Космический Смерч", а голос снова прошипел из тьмы: - я заберу твою боль".  
В считанные секунды из тела ушли все ощущения, все-все – ни одна рана больше не причиняла неудобств. Нирглук открыл глаза и вскочил на ноги.  
-...я вытащу эмбрион, - прозвучала фраза Гакс.  
-Нет, - рыкнул он, отвернувшись. Он нажал на браслете боковую кнопку, и торчать осталось только одно лезвие.  
Уманы были мертвы, урук-хая и хищницу окружали восемь или больше трутней. Они сидели на полу, на стенах и потолке, шевеля хвостами и роняя из пастей капли тягучей слизи. Гладкие обтекаемые морды были обращены к Нирглуку, поднёсшему лезвие к груди. Ни попытка АеГакс повиснуть на его руке, ни трутень, предупредительно щёлкнувший на неё зубами, не остановили его. Детёныш каинде зашевелился, и урук одним твёрдым решительным движением вспорол себе грудину. Оседая на колени, меркнущим взглядом он увидел, как в фонтане тёмной крови гибкое змеевидное тело покинуло рану, упало на пол и забилось в конвульсиях. Новорожденная королева пронзительно запищала, ей было очень, очень больно. Она взяла на себя все мучения своего носителя.  
Ярким голубым сиянием засветился меч в ножнах мёртвого эльфа. Если бы Нирглук был в сознании, он бы понял, что всё вернулось на круги своя – пока королева была внутри, эльфийское оружие не могло распознать его расу. Само по себе псионическое свечение было неопасно, даже играло полезную роль индикатора: израненный, потерявший треть крови урук-хай впал в кому, но был жив. АеГакс чувствовала это, держа его огромный вес на себе. Он слабо дышал, артерия под её пальцем редко, но пульсировала.  
Маленькая каинде перетерпела боль и поползла к своим. Один из трутней покорно подставил лапу, чтобы она взобралась к нему на спину. Остальные тотчас же сгрудились вокруг него, как надёжные телохранители, и чужие один за другим стали выбегать наружу из окон. Уманы, не будь дураки, распрощались с надеждой заполучить свой замок обратно (или сочли, что сие место проклято) и под стенами их осталось раз, два и обчёлся, а трутни довели дело до конца. Затихли последние предсмертные вскрики, и в замке стало тихо, как в склепе.  
АеГакс вылила в рану Нирглука весь запас дезинфектора. Она просканировала его грудную клетку, углядев сложные повреждения не только костей, но и лёгких, и тканей вокруг сердца. Королева переняла часть его генов, а так как урук-хай крупнее и сильнее человека, она уже на стадии личинки была больше королевы, созревшей в умане, но наружу выбралась на удивление аккуратно. Больше всего хищницу поразило неадекватное поведение её спутника, когда она предложила сделать то, что позже сделал он сам. Он защищал жёсткое мясо? Видимо, да. Чем королева заслужила милосердие? Впрочем, не время задаваться вопросами, иначе на них некому будет ответить.  
Обмотав урук-хая эластичным бинтом и стараясь не сделать хуже, яутжа с большим трудом взвалила его на спину. Он весил в два раза больше неё, но она его удержала, однако серьёзно рисковала не донести до выхода…  
После бегства в ближайший лес ей начало казаться, что усилия тщётны, и только вера в свои силы уберегла её от окончательного разочарования. Медлить было бы катастрофически глупо, и она благодарила судьбу за то, что нашла яму под корнями огромного вывороченного дерева. Она открыла на запястье компьютер и набрала команду немедленного вызова челнока. Урук-хай уже не был малозначительным аборигеном, и она сочла допустимым нарушить ради него охотничий устав.  
Челнок не подвёл. Сначала в небе возникла светящаяся точка, затем она вытянулась в продолговатый силуэт и выпустила тормозные лопасти. Челнок сломал несколько деревьев, но вонзился в землю относительно мягко и, пока перемазанная кровью и грязью АеГакс добралась до него с едва живым уруком на плечах, с шипением открыл дверь. Все челноки запрограммированы лечить хозяев, и, как только она уложила изенгардца в кресло, медицинская система приступила к работе. По экрану поползли результаты генетического теста, а яутжа хмуро стояла рядом, едва ли не теряя терпение – урук-хай был неизвестным организмом, и составление карты генов, без которой лечение невозможно, было сложнейшей, медленной работой. Спустя две минуты операционная камера закрылась и засветилась изнутри. Мельчайшие механизмы принялись сшивать разорванные ткани, стимулировать кроветворение и восстанавливать водно-солевой баланс...


	9. Chapter 9

...Крепкий сон не желал отпускать его, но воля оказалась сильнее. Нирглук открыл глаза, сморгнул слёзы и вздрогнул от неожиданности – на него смотрело позднее вечернее небо. Его быстро привёл в чувство прохладный ветер... и полное отсутствие боли. Глянув на грудь, он не обнаружил шрама, словно он умер и попал в загробный мир. Шаманы поговаривали, что если эльфы в посмертии отсыпаются в Чертогах Мандоса и гуляют по изумрудным лесам, то оркам уготовано заточение в темницах до скончания мира. Об этом Нирглук не думал, но ясность рассудка натолкнула его на закономерную мысль – он остался в живых. Рядом раздавалось мурчащее пощёлкивание, Гакс держала его за руку. Ему стало стыдно за то, что ей опять пришлось вытаскивать его из передряги.  
-Пульс в норме, - сказала она, - ты почти здоров.  
-Кто меня лечил? – голос был хриплым, как после простуды.  
-Машина.  
Нирглук огляделся. Он лежал в кресле внутри невиданной ёмкости, стенки которой были испещрены светящимися контурами. Над ним нависали непонятные причудливые приборы, которые никак не могли принадлежать этому упадочному мирку. По сравнению со всеми машинами, которые ему доводилось видеть, эта казалась живой. Слева прямо в стене мерцали фигуры из света, напоминающие миражи - среди сменяющих друг друга символов высвечивалось объёмное изображение, в котором Нирглук узнал свой скелет, а рядом вращалась двойная спираль из бусинок.  
-Что это?  
-Твоя ДНК. Это отчёт, - вчиталась АеГакс в мелкий текст, - ты относишься к высшим млекопитающим, тебе отпущено примерно двести лет и твой генетический код указывает на то, что вы мутанты.  
-Что это значит?  
-Новая раса, полученная путём изменения старой.  
-Здорово... а что такое ге-не-тический код?  
-Информация об организме. Каждое живое существо имеет свой неповторимый код, который в природе формируется из двух частей, от матери и отца. У первого поколения урук-хаев код создан сразу цельным, но второе, по идее, должно появиться на свет естественным путём.  
-Кажется, я понял, почему нас называют "полуорками". Одна часть кода у нас орочья, а вторая...  
-Нет. Это вздорная байка, которой уманы пугают своих дочерей.  
-Как камень с души свалился, - вполголоса произнёс Нирглук, - должно быть, вы древняя и мудрая раса, а ваш мир опережает наш. Это правда, Гакс? Расскажешь мне о своём мире?  
К такому повороту хищница готовилась давно, но всё никак не могла решить, как выпутаться. Как бы ни был Нирглук смышлён и любознателен, он ардиец, а ардийцы уже занесены в ксенологический реестр как низшие инопланетяне, диалог с которыми чреват резонансом, смутами и войнами.  
-Не расскажу, - фраза получилась сухой и резкой, - всё, замяли тему.  
-Почему? – недоумённо расширились красные глаза.  
-Это запрещено, - в её голосе засквозили железные ноты, - я уже и так открыла много тайн – лекарства, лезвия, чужие, компьютер, посадочный модуль. Если Охотничий Совет узнает...  
-Понимаю…  
-Я ни в чём тебя не виню, - продолжила АеГакс, сбавив тон, - дело не в тебе. Арда низкоразвита, и если наши знания попадут в твою безусловно умную голову, это вызовет беспорядки везде, где ты об этом проболтаешься. Это до основания разрушит вашу картину мира.  
-Чью картину мира ты имеешь ввиду – уманов, эльфов, хоббитов, гномов, грязного мяса? Если их, то неужели ты думаешь, что эту кучу затхлых догм, - с сарказмом сплюнул Нирглук, - что-то может разрушить? Скорее мумаки летать научатся! Я скажу больше: мы, урук-хаи, живём на свете меньше года, мы самая молодая раса Арды, и никакой картины мира у нас ещё нет. Нас никто не окучивал, не промывал мозги, не обрабатывал идеологически. Саруман дал нам лишь самое необходимое для элементарного выживания, не больше. Ложь над нами не властна!  
АеГакс встряхнула дреддами, приводя в порядок свои мысли, прикоснулась к его горячему твердокаменному плечу и заставила лечь. Температура у него подскочила до величины, при которой уман был бы уже мёртв, но это не мешало ему дёргаться и спорить.  
-Королева чужих… она разумна, Гакс. Она со мной общалась и показывала мне образы. Это не бредовые видения, а реальность! Я видел ваш корабль. Я видел космос, в котором висят солнца, вокруг которых вращаются миры. В основном это мёртвые шары, но есть и живые, как Арда, и я перегрызу горло любому, кто попытается втюхнуть мне сказочку о пении Валар!  
Их разделила стена тяжёлого напряжённого молчания. Каждый думал о своём: АеГакс – о том, что ей не избежать санкций Совета, а Нирглук – о том, что вскоре она улетит и он останется один.  
-Нарисуй корабль, - внезапно попросила она, чтобы проверить, не хитрит ли он.  
Нехотя вылезши из кресла, он подобрал палку и начертил на влажной земле детальный рисунок инопланетного корабля, который ни разу не видел глазами. На этом он не остановился и нарисовал четыре кривые геометрические фигуры.  
-Это континенты, - пояснил он, - так Арда выглядит с орбиты.  
-Верю, - покачала головой АеГакс, - что ж, каинде-амедха имеют память рода, псионическую – колдовскую, как здесь говорят. Они отнюдь не безмозглы, и среди них попадаются по-настоящему разумные, но... их разум понятен только им самим.  
-Я дал ей имя, - не сдавался изенгардец, - Шанг-Ахалир. Она его приняла и сказала, что заберёт мою боль. Ты сама видела – я не орал и не дёргался, она всё взяла на себя!  
Аргументы были неоспоримы. Разумные чужие - явление крайне редкое и исключительное, но почему бы именно этой молодой особи не быть из их числа? В реестрах они причислены к высшей категории и хищники никогда не охотятся на них.  
-Что же мне теперь делать? – больше для виду, чем для осведомления, спросила АеГакс, - не бойся, убивать тебя я не собираюсь... но ты хотя бы представляешь, чего просишь? Это не сказочка.  
-Я устал от фуфла, - выпалил он, - мне нужна научная информация. Вся.  
-Так и быть... - вздохнула АеГакс и начала неторопливое повествование.

…Урук-хай спокойно отнёсся к тому, что биосфера Арды абсолютно искусственна – альтернативных точек зрения ему не попадалось. Всё, в том числе большая часть флоры и фауны, было завезено с планеты с тусклым названием "Земля", коренными обитателями которой были люди. Общие условия жизни на Арде – размер, скорость вращения, расстояние до звезды и даже сам её тип полностью копировали условия Земли. Кто же за этим стоял? Уж явно не слепые природные процессы. АеГакс не стала сбивать Нирглука с толку словом "Валар" и предпочла «Айнур» и «Майар». Скорее всего, это две разные расы, раз в тысячу обогнавшие в развитии хищников. Они были настолько могущественны, что победили смерть и научились с помощью псионики отделять сознание от тела, о чём свидетельствовали слухи о так называемых назгулах. Зачем они создали Арду? Здесь были уместны только догадки, но все сведения говорили в пользу того, что населённый мыслящими существами мир был их полигоном для практического изучения цивилизаций. Нирглука в особенности интересовало, кто такие Эру и Мелькор, он же Моргот. АеГакс оговорилась, что не претендует на точность, и предположила, что Эру вовсе не "бог" (вряд ли в богов верят те, кто им почти не уступает), а компьютер для глобального мониторинга, а Мелькор, по всей вероятности, был одним из главных экспериментаторов. Несмотря на статус, он не особо считался с мнением коллег, и "искажение", то есть самовольное выведение агрессивных мутантов, было его работой. Не исключено, что это был жестокий саботаж, но факт есть факт. Что же до людей, то они, наверное, должны были играть роль статичной переменной, фона для сравнения и оценки эльфийских и гномьих успехов. Нирглук долго смеялся, пошутив, что яутжа и каинде-амедха вполне сошли бы за продукт стараний Мелькора, раз уж к ним так крепко приклеился ярлык «морготовых отродий». Чего только ни сочинят дикари в ужасе перед неизведанным! Впрочем, человеческий род показал себя и с лучшей стороны. Жители островного государства Нуменор, приближённого к обители творцов, умели мыслить критически, и с содействия Майа, известного как Саурон, быстро поняли, что всемогущие Валар никоим образом не собираются даровать им эльфийское бессмертие. Кроме того, последователи Мелькора подкидывали им всякие артефакты, и некоторые индивиды таки были посвящены в истину. Возможно, повезло не только назгулам, но непредвиденный мятеж нуменорцев стал последней каплей. Восстание было подавлено, и неясно, что произошло дальше. Может быть, «боги» не захотели больше никого убивать и поспешили ликвидировать своё наследие, демонтировав оборудование баз, а может, просто сочли проект бесперспективным, и с тех пор мир медленно скатывается в запустение.


	10. Chapter 10

-Я тебя не уморила? – на всякий случай поинтересовалась яутжа.  
-Ничуть, - мотнул головой Нирглук, - как же всё-таки здорово, что я живу своей головой!  
-Я вижу, - с удовольствием кивнула АеГакс и добавила: - ты как ребёнок.  
-В каком смысле? Наивный и легковерный?  
-Легко обучаемый. Дети быстро учатся новому.  
-А как же стереотипы о врождённой орочьей тупости? – не удержался Нирглук от иронии.  
-У низших орков действительно много идиотизма, - согласилась АеГакс, - но ведь они блин комом, не правда ли? Их мутации некачественны. Такое впечатление, что исходный геном был модифицирован наспех, тяп-ляп и готово, а вот урук-хаи - филигранная работа. Вы не бессмертны, как эльфы, но зато наделены огромным потенциалом интеллекта, воли, индивидуализма...  
-Спасибо, - хмуро поморщился Нирглук, - знаешь, Гакс, когда я впервые открыл глаза, интеллекта и всего прочего, а особенно индивидуализма, во мне было с гулькин нос. Видела бы ты меня тогда - обмазанного жижей, похожего на какое-то безмозглое животное - тебя бы наизнанку вывернуло. Я знал только своё имя и слово "Саруман", всё плыло перед глазами, и я тупо выполнял команды, как цирковая макака. Тогда мне было пофиг, а сейчас мерзко вспоминать. Все куда-то спешили, бегали, орали, потом нас вооружили и после символических тренировок отправили штурмовать крепость. У меня язык не повернётся назвать это боевыми действиями. Это была свалка! Когда всё закончилось, я думал о Сарумане очень плохо, но теперь знаю, что он шёл по пути меньшего зла. Энты затопили бы Изенгард и так, и эдак, и все урук-хаи погибли бы, не приходя в сознание, но, разбудив нас досрочно, он посильно помог выжить хоть кому-то. После нашего поражения я проклинал неорганизованность командующих, но на самом деле мы были просто недоношенными...  
Последние слова он проговорил почти шёпотом. Его настроение резко переменилось. Конечно же, он преувеличивал и впадал в перфекционизм. АеГакс ободряюще провела ладонью по его лбу и щеке, заметив, что он уже не горит, как радиатор.  
-Тебе нужно поесть, - перешла она к насущному, вручив ему большой, заманчиво пахнущий шашлык, жарившийся на костре во время их беседы, - это заяц.  
Нирглук не растерялся перед обрушившейся на него горой парадоксов. Захотелось всё обдумать – не каждый день происходит такая реконструкция мировосприятия. Покончив с зайчатиной, он вышел на обожжённую челноком поляну, чтобы вид спокойных звёзд помог ему сосредоточиться. Не каждый день узнаёшь о себе и мире столько нового, но шок уходил, уступая место непознанному глубинному желанию начать жить с текущего момента. АеГакс тем временем подлатала свои раны и перенастроила системы челнока. Она хотела замаскировать его и сделать невидимым для аборигенов, но стоило её руке потянуться к запястному компьютеру – как тот тут же просигналил о вызове с орбиты. Запретив себе нервничать и думать о худшем, она подтвердила связь.  
-Слушаю.  
Сигнал доходил с корабля на приёмник маски и обратно с задержкой, но было терпимо.  
-Говорит старейшина Цулк'ит-Тар. Твоя ошибка будет нам очень дорого стоить.  
-Какая ошибка? – угрюмо проворчала АеГакс, приготовившись настаивать на своём.  
-Это ведь ты в последний раз отбирала яйца для охоты?  
-Я, - она ощутила неприятный мороз по хребту.  
-Ты это не специально, я знаю, - успокоительно сказал старейшина, - но на планету попало королевское яйцо. Стая каинде, двигавшаяся напрямик к мегаполису уманов, уже была под контролем матки, и если бы ты подсуетилась раньше, проблем было бы меньше.  
-То есть как так раньше? – АеГакс разговаривала с одним из самых влиятельных членов Совета, но позволила себе язвительный тон, - я должна была убить её вместе с моим компаньоном?  
-Ты должна была смотреть в оба! – взорвался Цулк'ит-Тар, проигнорировав последний нюанс, - ну и дела… в общем, Совет и так видел все твои действия. Тебя никто не остановил, потому что нам было любопытно, как ты себя поведёшь. Ты поступила крайне опрометчиво, вручив своё оружие варвару. Вынужден признать, что ум и смелость этого индивида вызывают... гхм, умиление, но так или иначе он принадлежит к отсталому пещерному этносу!  
-Не стоит судить столь поспешно, - с бравадой ответила хищница, - у меня есть детальные сведения об их генетике и психологии. Сейчас отошлю, вы должны это увидеть.  
И она нажала кнопку на наруче, отправляя учёным заархивированные данные. Там был и медицинский отчёт, и запись недавнего разговора по душам, и обширный словарь Тёмного Наречия, автоматически составленный особой языковой программой.  
Ничто не могло заставить АеГакс усомниться в своей правоте. Во-первых, если вместе с обычными яйцами робот сгрёб королевское, то это вина системотехника, недоследившего за ним. А во-вторых, прежде чем называть её компаньона варваром, старейшине следовало бы пообщаться с ним лично, а не только бегло прочесть краткое досье на орков без подробностей о подвидах.  
-Значит, так, - снизил тон Цулк'ит-Тар, - нарубила дров – возись сама. У тебя есть оружие, снаряжение, мозги... надеюсь, они исправны. Пока не покончишь с маткой, на корабль не просись.  
Сигнал затух. Запрашивать повторный сеанс она не решилась и растерянно облокотилась на челнок.  
-Кто это? – из её реплик Нирглук не понял ни слова, но почувствовал эмоции.  
-Другой яутжа, - нехотя сказала она, - большой шишка на орбите. Он потребовал устранить королеву, пока она не слепила улей.  
-Улей?  
-Да, улей. С яйцами и молодняком, - АеГакс ужасно не нравилось решение старейшины, но альтернативой было бы позволить чужим заполонить планету, этой участи не заслужившую, - я понимаю, ты не хочешь ей смерти. Я сама не хочу – разумные каинде такие же личности, как я и ты. Но представь, что будет, если жёсткое мясо расплодится повсюду! Под угрозой окажется и твоя раса тоже.  
-Что можно с этим сделать? – Нирглук поглядел на АеГакс исподлобья.  
-Можно отправиться в Минас-Тирит, а там решим на месте.  
Вступили в игру обстоятельства, которые, не будучи учтены, обрекут на смерть всё живое. Скользким тварям нужно что-то есть, кого-то использовать в качестве носителей. Наивно было бы полагать, что они удовольствуются населением Гондора и успокоятся.  
-Я сейчас крупно рискну, - заявила серьёзным тоном АеГакс, извлекая из грузового отсека челнока свёрток с доспехами, - это моя запасная броня. Я дам тебе всё, кроме нагрудника… сам понимаешь, он женский. Щитки дам, комп, маску. Нам предстоит тяжёлая охота. Трутней нужно вырезать.  
Как надеть доспехи, урук сообразил сам. Сетка из тонкой проволоки эластично растягивалась, остальные детали, даже поножи и спинные пластины, тоже подстраивались под его размеры. Оглядев себя, Нирглук нашёл внешнее сходство с АеГакс весьма забавным, но тут же вдумался в смысл всего происходящего. Она уравняла его с собой. Это доверие, и он его не предаст.  
-Гакс, раз уж я влез в твою шкуру, то... – шутливо покрутил он на пальце прядь волос.  
-Как пожелаешь, - с полуслова поняла она, - но учти, расчёски нет.  
О, она никогда не стала бы утверждать, что сплести плотные дредды из длинной гривообразной шевелюры труднее, чем перед этим расчесать её с помощью когтей. Она всё делала аккуратно, так что Нирглук не дёргался, а напротив, блаженно жмурился, когда она чесала его за ушами…  
-Шестьдесят три штуки! – полюбовалась она своей работой, - красотища.  
Он встал, с удовольствием пощупал рассыпавшиеся по плечам и спине дредды, встряхнул ими. Они не поблёскивали на свету, было видно, что это косички, но всё равно издалека они весьма походили на хищническую "растительность".  
-Нажми кнопку на ободе браслета, - инструктировала АеГакс, - будет непривычно.  
Его палец с трудом пролез в выемку, но кнопку он нажал и споткнулся на ровном месте... ещё бы, если вмиг ослепнуть! Неприятных ощущений, как ни странно, не последовало, просто стало теплее.  
-Свет огибает тебя, - пояснила АеГакс, - и уманам тебя не видно. Та ничтожная доля света, которую ты всё же отражаешь, позволяет им видеть лишь смещение фигуры. Мои глаза камуфляж не слепит, а тебе я настрою цветовой режим. Вот, надень маску.  
Она дала ему тяжеловатую блестящую маску, которая плотно прилегла к голове, и он обрёл зрение, разве что мир вокруг перекрасился в неестественные цвета. Две пары ремешков с боков вытянулись и застегнулись в гуще дреддов. Глаза вскоре перестали протестовать.  
-Всё ясно?  
-Да. Нельзя включать камуфляж, если маски нет, - отчитался Нирглук.  
-А ты прямо вылитый яутжа, - пошутила АеГакс, замаскировав челнок, чей мощный генератор дал такую невидимость, что она могла бы привлечь внимание разве что змей – теплом поверхности.  
И действительно, сходство наблюдалось. Если бы АеГакс не знала, кто он такой, с первого взгляда она бы приняла его за своего тёмно-коричневого сородича, только гладкая кожа без чешуи и отсутствие рудиментарных пальцев на пятках выдавали в нём другое, непохожее существо.  
-Как тебе картина мира? - шутливо спросила АеГакс, подтянув ремни его доспеха поверх кольчуги и проверив, насколько крепко он их застегнул.  
-Шедевр, - Нирглук приковал взгляд к желтовато-чёрному небу, - а как дальний обзор включать?  
-Увы, - хищница пожала плечами, - без имплантов… вживлённых в мозг штучек… ни режимы зрения, ни масштаб, ни прочие фишки не работают. Но ты ведь не особо расстроен?  
-Ну, скажешь тоже, Гакс... ты меня дважды спасла, дала мне лезвия, рассказала о моём мире и моей расе, чудеса науки показываешь, а я ещё расстраиваться буду?  
Нирглук улыбался. И в самом деле, ему ничуть не было обидно то, что без этих самых штучек хищническая броня, даже с камуфляжем, представляла собой просто защиту. Он вспомнил, как загадывал желание, глядя на падающую за Андуин звезду. Теперь он знал, кто это был челнок АеГакс.  
-Кости размять не хочешь? - весело предложила она, хлопнув его по спине, - идём, я покажу тебе кое-какие полезные приёмчики. Пригодятся в бою с каинде.  
Они нашли широкую прогалину, где кончались лесистые холмы и начинался спуск в далёкую долину Андуина. Нирглук был весь внимание и готовился к теоретическому вступлению, но такового не последовало. Он не стал упрекать Гакс за "нечестность" - чужой по головке не погладит - однако по негласной договорённости это был поединок без оружия.  
Хищница атаковала, прыгнув с места и целясь кулаком в его незащищённый бок, и он едва успел шагнуть в сторону. В настоящем бою, если бы враг был вооружён копьём, манёвр бы не удался.  
-Не теряй меня из виду, - предостерегла она, стелющимся шагом обходя его полукругом и испытывая его бдительность ложными выпадами. Каждый из них мог оказаться настоящим.  
Слабый голубоватый свет уходящей луны играл на доспехах, зеркально отражаясь в идеально гладких поверхностях. Глаза, изумрудно-зелёные и рубиново-красные, светились, как у встретившихся на тропе тигров - разве что не было истинной ярости, и никто не пускал в ход когти. Когда у Нирглука не хватало скорости блокировать, он получал по рёбрам. Один раз, два, три и больше, пока не наловчился правильно уклоняться. Лёгкое недомогание, оставшееся после лечения, от крепкой дозы адреналина испарилось без следа.  
-Так жёсткое мясо изматывает жертву, - во время минутной передышки пояснила АеГакс, - если ты безоружен, тебя спасёт только своевременный уворот.  
Она без предупреждения сделала ему подножку. Стойка у него была прочная и он не свалился, но зато потом боковой толчок под колено всё же отправил его наземь.  
-За ногами следи. Хвост у чужого не для красоты.  
Рывком вскочив, урук-хай перешёл в контрнаступление. У АеГакс неплохо получалось играть роль воображаемого каинде - она не уступала им в стремительности и даже то, что у неё не было хвоста, не ограничивало её тактику. Трутня он поборол, прервав его прыжок на перехвате, и, соображая по ходу дела, понял, что это не единственный способ: если чужого обездвижить, шансы повысятся.  
АеГакс задорно поманила его пальцем. Он учитывал её гибкость и увёртливость, она всегда уходила от атак, но вот удача её подвела, и ему удалось приблизиться настолько, чтобы подсечь её, тычком в плечо сбить на землю и придавить коленом. Из этого положения она, однако, тут же выкрутилась - в прямом смысле, извернувшись ужом и отпихнув его ногами. Прежде чем у него снова получился бросок с захватом, пробовать пришлось не меньше десяти раз, а хищница была предельно честна и не поддавалась. Да, это дружеская тренировка, но добыча поддаваться не будет… хотя «битва» всё равно незаметно перешла в игру и в ней не осталось места ударам, блокам и вообще чему-либо серьёзному. Минувшие события были более чем серьёзны в своей мрачной напряжённости. На этом фоне непреодолимо захотелось подурачиться, как бы нелепо это ни выглядело со стороны.  
-Давай в прятки, - вдруг посетила Нирглука неожиданная мысль.  
-Это будет жульничество, - призналась яутжа, - я вижу в тепловом спектре.  
-А кто сказал, что жмурой будешь ты?  
Он отвернулся и начал считать до ста, а Гакс бесшумно убежала в лес и спряталась на дереве с густой кроной. Камуфляж она не включала - ей хватало своей расцветки, серо-зелёная кожа с чёрными полосками хорошо маскировала её на фоне сероватой древесной коры и листьев. Она сидела на ветвях не шевелясь, пока не увидела урук-хая, сосредоточенного на замшелых валунах, валяющихся то тут, то там. Он искал её на земле, в зарослях кустов и высокого, в половину роста, папоротника. Когда он оказался под её деревом, она с трудом подавила смешок, а когда он пошёл дальше, последовала за ним, перебираясь с одного дерева на другое, но вдруг он остановился и спросил:  
-Это медведь гуляет по ветвям?  
С этими словами он посмотрел вверх, улыбаясь ей. Она издала мурлычущий звук и спрыгнула.  
-Я забыла, что у вас чуткий слух, - признала она свой промах.  
Вернувшись на поляну, они уселись на косогор. Уже светало, солнце озарило небосвод и подрумянило утреннюю дымку. Воды широкого Андуина в низине долго оставались серыми и мрачными, но вскоре они расцветились ярко-красной рябью, когда оранжевый диск стал медленно выплывать из-за горизонта. Отражение светила в реке было похоже на янтарь, окружённый красным вином...  
-Люблю солнце, - полушёпотом сказал Нирглук.  
Он ощутил прилив стыда за то, что доселе его основным чувством была ненависть – к гондорцам, роханцам, энтам, эльфам, низшим оркам – и только сейчас понял, как много всего он любит. Солнце, звёзды, свободу. Путешествовать, узнавать новое. Играть, болтать на разные темы и просто "ни о чём". Любит ли он проливать кровь? Да, естественно, но только кровь непосредственных врагов. Кровь добычи? Несомненно, охота затягивает с головой, но это не вся жизнь. Даже жизнь яутжа состоит не из одной охоты. У них есть наука, творчество - чем являются узоры на маске Гакс, как не воплощением творческого замысла? Он видел, как играли дети дунландцев, завидовал их беззаботности. C самого рождения понятия "жизнь" и "война" были для него синонимами, и он любопытствовал, что же представляет собой другая жизнь, не сводящаяся к выживанию, жизнь без страха и подозрений. Теперь это не вопрос, и ответ значил для него очень много.  
-И всё-таки, Гакс, - прервал он тишину, - где твоя родина?  
-В космосе, - ответила она, - есть хищники, живущие на планетах, в городах среди лесов, а есть кочевники. Я из них. Мой дом – огромный корабль, который слишком велик, чтобы приземляться. Это летающий город, там есть улицы, кварталы, магазины. Три клана живут в нём. Мы уважаем личную свободу и у каждого есть своё жилище, хотя многие живут по двое-трое. Я живу одна. Часто бываю в разъездах, вот как сейчас. Помогаю учёным добывать разную информацию. В принципе, я и сама учёная. Изучаю инопланетян.  
-А я объект исследований?  
-И да, и нет. Как объект ты хорош - общительный, непугливый... но как субъект ты гораздо лучше.  
-Это радует. А какой была твоя первая охота?  
-Самая первая? Года в три ящерицу поймала… но ты ведь имеешь в виду ритуал, да?  
-Конечно. Охоту, после которой ты уже не ребёнок, а воин.  
-Это было сорок лет назад… на планете, где уманы держали каинде в вольере. Не удержали, - злобно ухмыльнулась АеГакс, - а нас было трое. Углубляться в гнездо нам запретили, но и на поверхности тварей хватало. Было страшно. Один парень сунулся в улей и его растерзали. Вернулись мы сильно потрёпанные, но живые и с трофеями.  
-Я счастливчик.  
-И ещё какой, - согласилась яутжа, - эх, погонять бы тебя как следует... но увы, я не тренер.  
-Зато ты самое лучшее, что есть в моей жизни. Я боюсь, как бы это не оказалось сном.  
Он взял Гакс за руку и погладил змеиные чешуйки на её пальцах. Их руки были одинаково мозолистыми от оружия, но, несмотря ни на что, прикосновение было нежным. Она ответила ему крепким пожатием, вложив в него всю веру и гарантию надёжности:  
-Ты не спишь, Нирглук. С тех пор, как я получила право охотиться в одиночку, у меня не было напарников или попутчиков, но с тобой мне хорошо.


	11. Chapter 11

В чём-то изенгардец был прав. Тронный зал-то в Минас-Тирите единственный. Он рисковал переполошить всю цитадель, начав с самого короля, и, тем не менее, с логикой он более чем дружил, и АеГакс решила не вмешиваться. По двору, оканчивающемуся острым мысом над головокружительной высотой, прогуливались гвардейцы – неся дозор круглосуточно, они имели право прикончить любого, кто заявится без приглашения, но ни один из них так и не сподобился хотя бы задрать голову вверх, на стрельчатое световое окошко белокаменного чертога. Не прошло и десяти минут, как когти невидимых охотников скрипнули по мрамору подоконника, но венценосному уману, расслабленно откинувшемуся на спинку трона, уже было не до них. Рядом с ним расположилась благородная эльфийка в светло-голубом наряде, их свита, придворные нобили и молчаливая охрана, а те, кого он принимал, вошли и выстроились на красном узорчатом ковре.  
-Я дал слово и сдержал его, - отчеканил Эорайн, присев на колено, - пригород в полной безопасности. Чёрные гады больше не потревожат население приграничных деревень.  
Государь улыбнулся, переглянулся с супругой и кивнул кому-то ещё:  
-Слово представителю населения.  
Вперёд вышел невоенного вида пожилой мужчина, выходец из крестьянства.  
-Я всецело подтверждаю слова этого достославного воина, - нетвёрдо произнёс он, поймав на себе островатый взгляд Эорайна, - жители предместий именно ему обязаны своими жизнями. Гадов было сто с лишним, но его отважные дружинники истребили всех до единого!  
Если бы Нирглук и АеГакс вели себя менее сдержанно, весь зал услышал бы смех из ниоткуда. Тем временем Государь Элессар, он же Арагорн, приподнял бровь, погладил бороду и наморщил лоб.  
-Сто с лишним? – задумчиво переспросил он, - в деревнях? Друг мой, освети этот вопрос поподробнее. Мне сообщали, что чёрных гадов в последний раз видели только у замка Харнильд, и что было их там едва ли больше десятка.  
Представитель населения беспокойно потоптался на месте, но не сказал ни слова.  
-Кайгиллин, - Арагорн посмотрел в глаза лихолесскому эльфу, стоявшему слева от него, - в тот злосчастный день ты был в Харнильде и продержался до конца сражения. Сколько было тварей?  
-Одиннадцать, ваше величество. Я не знаю, куда они делись потом, но там их было одиннадцать.  
Едва ответив, Кайгиллин заметил на лице Эорайна ярость пополам с ужасом, и вздрогнул, но тут же презрительно дёрнул щекой. Как реакция эльфа, так и гамма эмоций роханца не ушли от внимания Государя. Арвен взяла мужа под руку.  
-Эорайн, - разоблачив лжеца, Арагорн, тем не менее, выдерживал вежливость, - что заставило тебя лгать и принуждать ко лжи этого селянина? Я не предоставил тебе посольских привилегий?  
Тот упорно отмалчивался. Смотреть в глаза Государю, которого не удалось обмануть, было страшно, и Эорайн лишь шмыгнул носом. Пожилой крестьянин успокоился.  
-Господа, - разгладив мантию, Арагорн встал. Вместе с ним поднялась и королева, всё так же держа его под локоть, - это был очень плохой пример. Вы, должно быть, поняли, почему улицы до сих пор патрулирует мобилизованное войско. Я не могу отрицать, что Эорайн с соратниками боролись против чёрных гадов, но мне никто не показал не то что ста, но даже и одиннадцати трупов, а я не могу отменить военное положение, поверив ему на слово. Чёрный гад – не крыса. Ни зверьё его не съест, ни земля не примет. Смерть целой стаи не осталась бы безвестной. Если бы неуважаемому Эорайну удалось меня провести, он снискал бы большую награду и повышение, а я невольно обманул бы горожан, призвав их к мирной жизни при всё ещё актуальной угрозе...  
Доказательство этих слов не заставило себя ждать. Один из молодых гвардейцев судорожно упал на пол, заорав и схватившись за грудь. Его однополчане подались в стороны, и даже Арагорн стиснул зубы, чтобы не дать страху овладеть собой. Арвен, сжав его плечо, не издала ни звука. Конвульсии солдата резко оборвались, густая кровь забрызгала кадку с цветами. Все ахнули, не растерялся один лишь эльф Кайгиллин, всадив в голову извивающейся личинки чужого сразу две стрелы. Их тут же с шипением разъела кислота, но тварь издохла и дымящаяся дыра обезобразила ковёр.  
Эорайн скривился, вспотев, как мышь, но рука его легла на эфес. По молчаливому приказу короля гвардейцы кинулись к нему с трёх сторон, и он с криком "живым не дамся!" выхватил меч. Нирглук никогда не сомневался, что его кровник относится к лживой трусливой породе, но в данный момент трусости он не проявил. С одной стороны, для двуличного ублюдка, умеющего лишь грабить голодающих, добивать раненых и драпать от равных, умереть в бою слишком большая честь, а с другой стороны умереть он должен. И не от гвардейских клинков.  
Не будь у Нирглука камуфляжа, он никогда бы не спрыгнул в зал, полный вооружённых людей, никогда бы не влез, как говорится, в самую кашу. Но он и спрыгнул – с немалой высоты прямо в гущу сражающихся – и влез, распихав плечистых стражников. За ним следом спрыгнула и хищница, ни в чём его не упрекая. Чего уж скрывать – все охотники иногда любят пощекотать себе нервы…  
Двое гвардейцев добежали до Эорайна, но были резко отшвырнуты незримой силой. Другие, почуяв неладное, на секунду отступили, однако, не будучи безмозглыми рубаками, стеной окружили короля и королеву. Арагорн не горел желанием играть с неведомым. Быстро, но спокойно он распределил задачи между капитанами и сержантами, а сам, вместе с бледной Арвен, Кайгиллином и крестьянином, покинул зал. Доблесть доблестью, а он ценил себя как верховного политика, чья главная обязанность – забота о гражданских.  
Эорайновские наёмники стояли на удивление крепко. Вероятно, они помнили побоище в Эдорасе, и когда Нирглук сшиб с ног гондорских караульных, не сделали ни шагу назад. Зал пустел: кто выбегал, а кто и умирал. Плясала глефа, со свистом рассекая железо и плоть, ему активно помогало копьё, и хряск костей, перемешанный с возгласами «о Эру!», прекратился лишь тогда, когда в вертикальном положении остался лишь один человек.  
Отключив камуфляж, урук-хай опустил глефу. Что-то подсказало ему, что это будет весьма нелишним. Эорайн должен узнать, кто и за что его сейчас убьёт.  
-К-к-кто ты?! – вопросил он охрипшим голосом.  
Вместо приветствия Нирглук снял маску и в циничной ухмылке показал ему клыки.  
-Ты меня помнишь, - прорычал он, выщелкнув лезвия, - и братьев моих помнишь. И дунландцев, ни один из которых не был солдатом. Ты всё помнишь, не так ли, Эорайн?  
-К-как... - запнулся тот. Его лицо исказила гримаса суеверного ужаса, - как ты проник сюда? Как ты вообще выжил, падла?!  
-Не твоего ума дело. Я задал вопрос. Отвечай.  
-Помню... помню, - Эорайн на миг потупил глаза в пол, но потом снова поднял на Нирглука исполненный трепета взгляд, - но ничего тебе больше отвечать не буду! Я приближённый конунга и с сарумановой мразью разговариваю только с помощью меча!  
Категорически не принимая тот факт, что его маниакально выслеживал и вот уж собирается нашинковать какой-то урук-хай, Эорайн кинулся вперёд и занёс клинок.  
Нирглук ушёл с его пути, и сталь рубанула воздух… когда же роханец, преодолев инерцию, развернулся для повторной попытки, лезвия с хрустом пропороли его кольчугу, рубаху, рёбра, внутренности, позвоночник, снова рубаху и кольчугу. Ноги оторвались от пола, из растопырившихся пальцев выпал меч, зрачки расширились, изо рта полилась кровь. Из последних сил Эорайн судорожно вцепился в бронированную руку, державшую его на вису, и увидел в алых глазах изенгардца своё отражение.  
-В-выродок... - просипел он и сотрясся в спазме.  
-Это ты выродок, - с силой выдернув лезвия, Нирглук швырнул мертвеца на пол, - а я мутант.  
Ох, как АеГакс грешила картинностью на первых неумелых охотах! Сейчас это уже в прошлом, но ей совершенно не хотелось читать своему спутнику нотации. Когда он отрезал Эорайну голову и за волосы привесил к ремню, она отсалютовала ему с радостным рыком.  
Дверь они взломали общим усилием копья и глефы. За ней оказался полукруглый коридор, в левый конец которого бросились паникующие служанки, а в правом дрогнул свет факела. Теперь – вниз и только вниз, по винтовой лестнице, следуя «указателям» из чужьей слизи…  
...В погрузившемся в тишь тронном зале снова раздался тихий стрёкот с оттенком замешательства и удивления. Огромный косматый хищник спрыгнул с канделябра на пол, проявился из невидимости и мягко, осторожно прошёлся по залитому кровью полу. На его длинных дреддах было не менее ста разноцветных колечек – наград за почётные трофеи. Копьё было именным, на узорчатой маске был выгравирован символ арбитратора. Он мог вмешаться в инцидент, но предпочёл понаблюдать, как абориген в охотничьих доспехах расправится с противником и заберёт его череп. Профыркав что-то в маску, хищник снова активировал камуфляж и проследовал единственно-верной дорогой.

Как светло, ясно и свежо было снаружи, под чистым голубым небом – так темно, затхло и сыро было в потаённых ходах самого сердца Минас-Тирита, и чем ниже они спускались по длинной шахте с винтовой лестницей, тем становилось сумрачнее. На верхних ярусах, где жила прислуга правителей, в нишах висели факелы, но глубже и ниже были лишь запертые двери кладовых и оружейных.  
-Где мы? – спросил Нирглук, пронёсшись мимо раззолоченной двери хранилища казны.  
-Уже под землёй.  
-То-то здесь так смердит…  
Винтовая лестница окончилась каморкой, где на полу, под толстым слоем пыли, покоилась массивная каменная плита с цепью – уже сдвинутая в сторону чьей-то громадной силой, настолько, чтобы пролез трутень. Нирглук, намотав цепь на обе руки, оттащил плиту до конца, и Гакс морально приготовила его к тому, что маску снимать не стоит. Переглянувшись, прыгнули во тьму.  
Вонь неизменно присутствовала, но ни сырой слизи, ни застывших корост пока под ногами не было, и в длинном наклонном коридоре они шли по слегка влажным, но ещё чистым камням. Коридоров обнаружилось множество, но нигде не было указателей, лишь какая-то табличка с истлевшей от ржавчины надписью. Сносно разбираясь в письменном вестроне, урук-хай прочёл там нечто вроде "Ка..то..ы" и "Т..рь..". Налево, где в вогнутом полу было углубление с дырой, значились катакомбы, а направо, куда уводил узкий ход – тюрьма.  
-Нам туда, - свернула хищница к углублению с дырой.  
-Ты уверена?  
-Ещё бы не уверена! Шибает-то как из...  
Нирглук мог только гадать, какую скабрезность изрекла бы АеГакс, если бы её фраза не оборвалась со злым рыком, когда она поскользнулась и сорвалась – его порывистая попытка схватить её была безуспешна. Чуть позже он, однако, услышал продолжение в наушниках маски. "Как из" – и десятиэтажный мат на Тёмном Наречии. Что-то о самке пещерного тролля…  
"-Руки-ноги целы, - опередила она вопрос, - голова на месте. Но ты сюда не лезь".  
"-Это в каком смысле не лезть, а?"  
"-В прямом! Я чуть ноги не отбила. Кажется, твоя малышка всё-таки отгрохала себе улей. Пока что тут пусто, но всё уже в наростах… а вообще сюда есть другой ход. Попробуй через тюрьмы".  
Нирглук неохотно отошёл от края и направился в коридор. "Твоя малышка"... остроумно. Сердито клацнув зубами, он принялся выламывать глефой крепления тюремной двери и расшатывать окаменевшие петли. Наконец, она поддалась, накренилась и он её выбил. Прижав уши, он сделал рефлекторный выпад лезвиями вперёд, хотя обитатели каземата никак не могли быть врагами, да и отделяла их от него решётка вдоль стены. В клетке были заточены восемь урук-хаев: пятеро мужчин и три женщины. Вспомнились слова Изатры о гладиаторах – должно быть, это были они.  
Урук-хаи вскочили с соломы и пристально уставились на существо в серебристых доспехах. Дёргая ушами, они опасливо прислушивались к звукам снаружи. Маска усиливала звуки, и Нирглук различал в нарастающем гуле топот пущенной в погоню стражи, но всё стало бы ясно и без этого, когда один из гладиаторов вдруг узнал в нём себе подобного и бросился на решётку.  
-Выпусти нас! – бешено он грызнул железный прут, - выпусти!  
Без лишних разъяснений Нирглук сбил лезвиями замок калитки. Надо было поторапливаться в катакомбы, и легче всего попасть туда было через дыру в полу, куда свалилась хищница, но в опасной близости от того самого перекрёстка уже раздавался гомона спускавшихся по лестнице людей, а отказать в помощи тем, кто вместе с ним штурмовал Хорнбург, он не мог.  
-Все сюда! Я разрублю ваши цепи.  
Каждый хотел быть первым, но очередь узники соблюли, да ещё и просили рубить цепи возле левого наручника, в расчёте на то, что длинные обрывки на правых руках послужат каким-никаким, но оружием. Лезвия легко рубили железо, и те, кто освобождался, не теряли времени – подстёгиваемые горючим коктейлем из страха и агрессии, они навалились на решётку, преграждавшую выход в широкий холл с колоннами. Даже будучи железной, она не выдержала ударной силы пяти, шести, а потом и всех восьми урук-хаев.  
-Держитесь вместе! – скомандовал Нирглук, выскочив в холл вслед за ними, - здесь твари!  
-Безглазые демоны, - подтвердила одна женщина с дрожью в голосе.  
Поставив себя на её место, Нирглук сам испытал неприятное беспокойство. Не иметь ни оружия, ни брони, ни пути к бегству, и при этом видеть по ту сторону решётки слюнявые зубастые пасти, слышать замогильное шипение и знать, что рано или поздно безглазый демон вонзит внутренние челюсти тебе в шею или в лоб – то ещё удовольствие...  
-По пути из Рохана я встретил ещё кое-кого из наших, - воодушевлённо сказал он, вспомнив о первой спасённой группе, - некая Изатра вела их в горы.  
-Изатра? – с блеском в глазах переспросил один из освобождённых, - мы знали, что она пробьётся!  
В наушниках оглушительно хлопнуло и зашумело, он вжал голову в плечи.  
"-Гакс?! Что там?!"  
"-Каи... четы...", - и снова хлопок с дребезжанием.  
Четверо чужих на одну Гакс! Нирглук не сомневался, что она, охотница со стажем, способна противостоять целой своре, но безучастно созерцать это со стороны не захотел. В плавно изогнутой стене холла темнели арки-провалы, и он заглянул в один, во второй, в третий – и в пятом нашел, наконец, спуск к заросшей пылью каменной заслонке. Механизм, сдвигавший её с места, давно пришёл в негодность, и когда урук-хай, упёршись изо всех сил, опустил рычаг, она приподнялась лишь наполовину и треснула. Нирглук вовремя отскочил в сторону, чтобы не попасть под град обломков, и наткнулся на глыбу застывшего "клея". Иного он и не ждал. Там внутри всё "в этих наростах", и ему даже повезло, что он добрался сюда не на сутки позже. Пока что толща слизи ещё была весьма тонкой, и звуки сумасшедшей драки он слышал не только в наушниках.  
"-Я здесь, Гакс!"  
Зарычав на всё подземелье, он воткнул глефу в скользкую стену. Она застревала, куски неподатливой массы отколупывались тяжело, и однажды оружие попросту кракнуло и сломалось, а за спиной сгрудились гладиаторы. Они неотступно следовали за Нирглуком, которому были обязаны относительной свободой, и теперь, когда на сводах холла загремело эхо вражеских голосов, они распаляли себя, чтобы встретить гондорцев со всей ненавистью, на которую способны. Цепи на их руках превратились в оружие последнего сражения.  
"-Их уже шесть! – хищница ещё отбивалась, - седьмой бежит!"  
То ли озверев, то ли разом утратив все эмоции, Нирглук пробил оставшуюся толщину кулаком. Это было больно, но не напрасно, и он, вломившись в пробоину, с места прыгнул вперёд – вниз с залитой жижей лестницы в зловонный мрак, прямо наперерез крупному каинде, чей бросок для Гакс мог оказаться смертельным. Два тяжёлых тела столкнулись, упав на слизистый пол. Урук-хай занёс лезвия, и они так и прошили бы чужому брюхо, если бы тот не вывернулся из хватки, изогнувшись, как змея. Контратаки не последовало.  
АеГакс упрямо стояла на ногах, и возле неё валялся трутень. О ней можно было сказать что угодно, но только не то, что она струсила. Несмотря на сбитое дыхание и потёки зелёной крови, она держалась молодцом, и даже если бы Нирглук опоздал, она сразила бы ещё как минимум семерых чужих, и только восьмой, а то и десятый, последний, смог бы, наверное, её загрызть.  
-Ну, чего встали?! – грубо крикнул изенгардец трутням, неподвижно застывшим напротив него.  
Чужие и не подумали двинуться с места. Они помахивали скользкими хвостами, высовывали внутренние челюсти, шипели на хищницу, качая головами, но ярость словно рукой сняло. Едва АеГакс медленно шагнула к Нирглуку, каинде чуть было не налетели на неё опять – но беспрекословно отставили это намерение, когда урук-хай оказался рядом, положив ей руку на плечо. Знак был понят: посягать на её жизнь категорически запрещено. Она в нём не ошибалась. Гордость за него взыграла так сильно, что помогла ей отбросить навалившуюся безысходность и приглушила боль.  
-Я вам кто, дрессировщик? – иронично спросил Нирглук – разумеется, не у тварей, а у своего воображения. – Если я скажу вам "фас", вы, должно быть, порвёте стражу?  
Лёгкие на помине гондорцы вскоре подтвердили своё присутствие: в узкую пробоину просочились заблестевшие в холле отсветы факелов. Восемь гладиаторов, не рискнувшие лезть в улей, зазвенели цепями. Крики и громыханье доспехов в считанные секунды наполнили холл, свистнула стрела, и каинде-амедха, только что успокоившиеся и спрятавшие зубы, снова оживились – шестеро трутней, обступивших Нирглука и АеГакс, ринулись к пробоине, а за ними по стенам и потолку последовали остальные.  
Один за другим они выбрались наружу, и яутжа, провожая их взглядом, сделала шаг к пробоине.  
-Не надо, - Нирглук её остановил, - непонятно, что у них на уме.  
Он осторожно выглянул из пробоины, не подходя близко. Чужие вылезли один за другим, и урук-хаи опасливо от них отдалились, но чудовища их не трогали… зато страже пришлось солоно. Когда командир роты завопил "Стоять!", и в жёсткое мясо полетели стрелы, стая как по чьему-то жёсткому приказу буквально вгрызлась в ощетиненный клинками строй, раздирая, расшвыривая, протыкая хвостами, перегрызая незащищённые глотки и оглушая визгом. Некоторым гондорцам улыбнулась удача – раненые чужие огрызались от боли, но цена этого была очень велика: железо растекалось и бессильно разрушалось в кислоте, которая брызгала, прожигая кольчуги и тела. Стоило трутням удвоить свой пыл, наскакивая на людей со стен и потолка, как боевой дух стражников резко изменил им.  
-Каинде боятся тебя, - с непонятной интонацией констатировала АеГакс.  
-Не боятся, - оспорил Нирглук, - просто они к нам больше не враждебны.  
-Королева?  
-Да. Я был прав, дело в расстоянии. Здесь я её чувствую, только сам с ней говорить не могу. Это как ощущение взгляда на спине... ладно, покажи раны.  
-Они не серьёзны, - помотала головой АеГакс, - хотя перевязать, пожалуй, надо.  
-Тогда выйдем и перевяжем раны тряпьём. Мертвецам оно больше не нужно.  
-Там же трутни?  
-Они нападут на тебя лишь в том случае, если ты попробуешь меня убить.  
-Да я скорее в эльфа мутирую...


	12. Chapter 12

...Каждый камень в холле был щедро орошён кровью. Человеческой, запёкшейся, и чужьей – проевшей борозды в граните. Впрочем, второй было несравнимо меньше. Мёртвых уманов насчиталось двадцать семь, мёртвых каинде-амедха – всего два. Урук-хаи были невредимы, лишь одному из них стрела пропорола ногу, но он вытащил её и перетянул рану чьим-то поясом. Избавившись от цепей, они обшарили трупы и прибрали себе оружие, неразъеденные кольчуги, доспехи и прочную кожаную одежду, а кто-то, устав от баланды, наспех давился человечиной.  
Раны АеГакс были средней тяжести. Прокусы на плече и бедре, порез от хвостового жала на боку, ушибы и ссадины. Закончился антисептик, и пришлось раны просто плотно завязать. Нирглук, для порядку съев большой кусок мяса, стал придирчиво копаться во вражеском оружии и нашёл замену сломанной глефе. Короткий одноручный меч был весь измазан чужьей кислотой, но она оставила на нём лишь мелкие, почти незаметные для глаза щербинки.  
-Гакс, глянь-ка, - он приставил меч к своим лезвиям, удивляясь сходству, - это мифрил. Я и раньше его видел, но не знал, что он так похож на ваш сплав.  
-Ну, так наш сплав – это и есть мифрил, - взвесив меч, яутжа отдала его обратно, - только астероидный, машинной выплавки.  
Довольный находкой, Нирглук заткнул меч за пояс и подошёл к группе освобождённых.  
-Кто-нибудь знает эти катакомбы? – громко спросил он, не надеясь на исчерпывающий ответ.  
Откликнулся урук-хай, надевший кольчугу убитого командира роты:  
-Харадские рабы, которые чинили водостоки, что-то обсуждали. Я слышал о восточных проходах к пристани, но отсюда только один выход, - он мотнул головой в сторону улья и уже хотел отойти, но вдруг замер и с надеждой взглянул в линзы маски: - будь нашим вождём!  
Просьба Нирглуку вовсе не польстила, а скорее напротив, придавила к полу. Ему доверяли, на него надеялись. Соплеменники, которых он спас. Которых он в следующий раз не сможет спасти.  
-Как тебя зовут?  
-Азгхур.  
-А я Нирглук, - интонация выдала улыбку, - значит так, Азгхур. Мне было бы трудно совмещать это с моей… задачей… так что отряд возглавишь ты.  
Глаза Азгхура расширились, но перечить он не стал. Наоборот, подтянулся и принял роль. Для него и остальных семи укротитель безглазых демонов был кем-то особенным – хищническая броня, сетка, лезвия, дредды и маска с инопланетными символами придавали ему черты полубога…  
-Фу! – неприязненно зажала нос одна урук-хайка, - чем это так прёт?  
Другие спешно встали, бросив обглоданные кости и похватав новоприобретённое оружие. Нирглук и АеГакс в масках не почуяли изменений воздуха, но не только урук-хаи подняли шум – чужие тоже уползали прочь, изящно ныряя в пробоину. Вряд ли дым, даже едкий, мог причинить им вред, но всё равно они от него были не в восторге.  
-Людишки хотят нас выкурить! – догадался Азгхур.  
-Мы уйдём через улей. – Нирглуку ничего не осталось, кроме как переглянуться с АеГакс и, увидев кивок, начальственным тоном осведомить всех о неизбежном. – В катакомбах есть отнорок, прямиком к пристани. Демоны не угрожают вам, и их улей – единственный безопасный путь на волю!  
Да, как ни парадоксально, это было так. Дым густел. Клочковатый и грязно-жёлтый, он полз по полу и проникал во все щели. Сначала от него заслезились глаза, потом свело горло и, мало-помалу, концентрация стала нестерпимой. Улей каинде-амедха по сравнению с удушьем был меньшим злом.  
В пробоину влезла сперва АеГакс, затем, немного поколебавшись, Азгхур, а за ним и прочие. Будь это люди или иные существа, неспособные видеть в темноте, отход замедлился бы в разы, хотя пока что впереди простирался лишь прямой зал и никто не тратил время на выбор дороги. Нирглук специально бежал последним, чтобы никого не потерять, и видел, как двое чужих замазывают слизью пробоину, отрезая путь дыму. Ещё четверо трудились над незабвенной дырой в потолке… не иначе как воля королевы, предоставившей урук-хаям свой улей в качестве лаза к свободе.  
Под ногами хлюпнуло, и АеГакс приостановилась. Сердце улья лежало перед ними. От пола к потолку поднимались "подпорки" из слизи, каменной кладки вовсе не было видно, дырчатые, как сыр, занавеси создавали ощущение тесноты и изоляции. Хищница заметила, как вздрогнул Азгхур.  
О скором окончании подземки возвестил приток свежего воздуха. Нирглук никого не потерял и уже догонял бегущих впереди. Оставшийся тоннель, сплошь заставленный старыми и расколовшимися, заросшими плесенью монументами, был недлинным, но на какие-то пять секунд он в нём задержался, отвлёкшись на ворчащее стрекотание. Исходило оно с высокой статуи эльфийского лучника.  
-Только тебя здесь и не хватало, - процедил урук-хай сквозь зубы, рассматривая инопланетянина.  
Он не исключал, что именно сейчас матёрый охотник, выслеживавший не гондорцев и не чужих, а его, решит нанести удар. Тот всё так же буравил его взглядом, одной рукой опираясь на голову статуи, а другой теребя ожерелье из косточек… но время поджимало. Нирглук развернулся и побежал прочь. Вероятность того, что хищник применит молниевое оружие, стремилась к нулю: "зверя", не пасующего перед жёстким мясом, добыть в рукопашной схватке почётнее, чем пристрелить.  
Затянутая "паутиной" комната открылась в сумрачное колончатое помещение, имевшее ещё более угнетающий вид. Его построили люди, но причудливые слизевые наросты сделали его похожим на пещеру со сталактитами. В спёртом воздухе витала влага, и не в последнюю очередь из-за луж в углублениях пола. Грунтовые воды промывали себе дорогу среди плит, стекали по колоннам, впитывались в землю и вливались в Андуин. Далеко справа, где потолки становились ниже, темнота редела – где-то там катакомбы уже оканчивались, и это, скорее всего, был проход к пристани, о котором сказал Азгхур. Слева же, как страшная противоположность, скопилась густая чернота: на краях широченной трещины в гранитной плите, как насекомые, бдительно засели восемь каинде, охранявшие святая святых. У королевы чужих, как и у Государя Элессара, тоже был тронный зал.  
-Гакс, нам направо, - Нирглук прислонился к скользкой колонне, чтобы отдохнуть, - там свет.  
-Подожди...  
Убить? Расстрелять плазмой, бегая и прячась за колоннами? Это не охота, это устранение последствий роковой ошибки. Но чьей? Неужто она, АеГакс, ладящая с компьютерами и знающая команды назубок, задала неверный код, в результате чего робот перепутал яйца? Ну уж нет! Её с самого детства приобщали к машинам и учили быть внимательной, никогда не полагаться на автоматизм. Она всегда несколько раз перепроверяла все коды в уме. Да что там код... даже если причина в нём, сделанного не воротишь. Ибо уже появилась на свет разумная королева, общавшаяся на равных со своим носителем – по детской непосредственности или даже из симпатии – и выбравшаяся из его грудной клетки очень бережно, приняв на себя его нервный шок. И после этого она должна умереть?  
-Нет, я не смогу, - сдалась АеГакс.  
-Я и не сомневался, - вгляделся Нирглук в чёрный провал слева, - охотник и убийца – две большие разницы. Раз уж она обосновалась здесь, мы просто постараемся осесть подальше от Гондора…  
-Пойдём, - решительно сказала АеГакс, не дав ему не вовремя и не к месту задуматься.  
-Арбитратор близко! – он стоял на своём, - я видел его. Что, если он нападёт на королеву?  
-Всякое может быть... – оказавшись в крайне затруднительном положении, АеГакс никуда не могла деться от того факта, что Шанг-Ахалир есть кому убить вместо неё. Она не сделает этого, потому что она дала слово. И себе, и Нирглуку, и самой королеве, хоть та об этом и не знала – как не знала и о том, что её вообще кто-то считает ошибкой корабельного компьютера. На хищницу снова навалилась неумолимая тяжесть.  
-Тебя ждут, - кивком указала она в сужающийся тоннель, - Азгхур зовёт тебя. Иди, а я догоню.  
-Я должен тебя бросить?..  
-Иди, - настояла АеГакс, - со мной всё будет в порядке!  
Азгхур уже не ждал указаний. Он увёл отряд в светлеющий тоннель, и урук-хай в хищническом облачении, чуть поколебавшись, убежал с ними. АеГакс не могла держать его возле себя – сейчас, на выходе из лабиринта, он был нужен своим, как никогда. Разделиться было необходимо. Арбитратор попался упорный, исполнительный, к нему потребуется жёсткий подход, и для Нирглука так будет стократ безопаснее. Чем дальше он от арбитратора, падкого на экзотическую добычу, тем лучше.  
АеГакс не слышала тихих мягких шагов, но устье коридора было единственным местом, откуда за отрядом мог следить другой яутжа. Его появление её не шокировало, как бы ему ни хотелось обратного. Как и все арбитраторы, он носил помеченную особыми рунами маску и броню намного прочнее обычной охотничьей. Генератор маскировки у него тоже был очень сильным, и он мог быть невидимым даже для других хищников. АеГакс повесила копьё за спину. Она хотела заговорить первой... и заговорила бы весьма дерзко, если бы до наушников маски не донеслись громкие помехи.  
"-Гакс! Зап... отхо... ...ружили!" – а дальше только шум, который вскоре заглох.  
Волна мурашек впилась в кожу. Тишину разорвал внезапный грохот чего-то большого и тяжёлого, не заставили себя ждать буря истошных криков и звон мечей. Хищнице стало не до блюстителя порядка, да и ему в следующие секунды стало не до неё, потому что всё минас-тиритское подземелье огласил вой. Нет, даже не вой, а ВОЙ, от которого закладывает уши, слабеют руки, подкашиваются ноги и стынет кровь...  
В какие-то мгновения двух замешкавшихся яутжа опрокинули наземь летящие камни. Они стояли у входа в логово, а обнаружили себя валяющимися в груде обломков, перемазанными слизью и осевшей пылью. Тёмной трещины больше не было, точнее, на её месте образовалась огромная развороченная пещера… ох как не права была АеГакс, в шутку назвавшая её величество малышкой!  
Пока арбитратор приходил в себя, покачиваясь на ватных ногах и держась за гудящую голову, она уже мчалась к месту засады, спотыкаясь и проклиная пыль.  
"-Нирглук!"  
Ответа не было. Она запнулась о труп – к вящей славе всех богов, это был уман. В тоннеле ей попалось ещё несколько трупов, среди которых была и урук-хайка, но когда она выбиралась к ведущей на поверхность шахте, её ноги касались только мёртвых уманов. Она нашла ещё одного изенгардца, пропоротого мечом. Нирглука среди убитых не оказалось, а валявшаяся на камне маска дала уклончивый ответ на вопрос, почему он не отвечал. Битва не стихла, она гремела на поверхности, и, судя по всему, гондорцы преодолели-таки страх перед безглазыми демонами. В куче их бездыханных тел покоились два трутня... значит, остатки первого отряда, атаковавшего в тюрьмах, проинформировали об относительной неуязвимости мифрила своего начальника, тот доложил королю, а король уже распорядился вручить командованию элитное оружие из секретных складов. А иначе никак – кроме этого уникального сплава, не вступающего в реакции с веществами кислотного типа, на Арде нечего противопоставить жёсткому мясу.  
Повесив маску на пояс, АеГакс незамедлительно запрыгнула на подъёмник, с него – на удерживавшую его цепь, а по цепи влезла в помещение под навесом. Тут и там застыли в своих последних позах мертвецы – со следами слизи, разодранные, обезглавленные, прокушенные. Охотнице, несмотря на многолетнюю привычность к трупам, стало нехорошо, и она без оглядки поспешила к пристани.


	13. Chapter 13

...Засада находилась невдалеке от прилежащих к выходу помещений. Несколько рот, перегруппировавшиеся после неудачной атаки в тюрьмах, заходили со стороны пристани. Из-за запаха сушащейся рыбы урук-хаи не учуяли людей, и когда те навалились с трёх сторон, Азгхур потерял двух своих подручных. Нирглук не преминул ответить той же монетой, но перед тем, как он отсёк голову тому, кто убил девушку, с него сорвали маску. Резкий свет и перемена цветов вокруг чуть не повергли его в растерянность, и он чудом избежал меча, метившего ему в шею, но попавшего в наплечник, а последовавшее за этим напомнило Хельмову битву... но на этот раз третья сила обрушила свою мощь не на уруков, а на людей. Он, Азгхур и остальные правильно поняли сотрясший стены ВОЙ. И поэтому, защищаясь, лезли из кожи, чтобы пробиться наверх. Словно вихрь, громадная махина пронеслась по тоннелю, круша балки и перекрытия. Нирглук заскочил в пропахшее маслом здание на берегу и видел её лишь мельком. Она целиком состояла из шипов, игл, тяжёлого чёрного панциря и двух частоколов зубов! Он не без удовольствия слушал звуки хруста вражеских тел, которых разрывали на куски и швыряли на камни по двое-трое за раз.  
...Дымоходная труба на крыше верфи скрывала Гакс от гондорцев, а маскировка – от всех, кто остался внизу. В поле зрения не было ни Нирглука, ни других урук-хаев, и хотя она смутно представляла, где их искать, спрыгнуть наземь бы не решилась. Едва ли не затаивая дыхание, хищница наблюдала за самой жуткой на её веку королевой. Она немало повидала чужематок, но ни одна из них не сравнилась бы с ЭТОЙ. Четыре дня росла она в подземельях Минас-Тирита, четыре дня трутни кормили её людьми, скотом и рыбой. Шанг-Ахалир отличалась от обычной королевы примерно так же, как урук-хай от человека. В полтора раза крупнее, с гораздо более мощными лапами. То же самое можно было сказать и о страшных зубах с человеческую ладонь, и о ветвистой короне длиною в сажень, и о гребнистом хвосте. Она злобно хлестала им по бокам, раскидывая латников. Она была в неистовстве! Жалкие, презренные уманы нашли-таки средства, чтобы убить её семью, и теперь убивали сородичей её безмерно обожаемого "родителя"! Они подписали себе кошмарный приговор...  
С крыши АеГакс широко обозревала окрестности и видела, как лучники издалека засыпали королеву стрелами. Они могли бы пробить доспехи, но от обсидианово-чёрного зубчатого панциря лишь бессильно рикошетили. Мстя за трутней и уруков, она понеслась на убийц, и две сотни вооружённых пехотинцев и конников обратились в бегство. Её рык с леденящим душу эхом был слышен и в цитадели, и даже по ту сторону Андуина, в угрюмых горах Эфель-Дуата. Тех, кто не успел убежать, но и не попался ей в зубы, она растоптала или зашибла хвостом. Она оправдывала своё имя.  
АеГакс обернулась на шорох. Арбитратор, опираясь на копьё, с восхищённым урчанием глядел на неукротимую Шанг-Ахалир, преследующую и рвущую уманов на куски. Хищница не гадала, какие мысли бродят в голове старшего соплеменника. Она поняла, почему он не бросился высказывать ей претензии прямо сейчас. Он был поражён мощью королевы не меньше её.  
-Каковы решения в Совете? – слетел с её жвал безразличный вопрос.  
Молчание. АеГакс повернула голову туда, где сидел арбитратор, и никого не увидела. Вполголоса выругавшись и слезши с крыши, она побежала вдоль берега. Если Нирглук жив, если он выдержал столкновение с пехотой, то он где-то здесь. А если мёртв, она никогда себя не простит.  
...С наступлением зыбкой тишины Нирглук выбрался из-под пирса, где пришлось спрятаться, когда пехота кинулась врассыпную от королевы. Верфь осталась позади. Гакс. Что с ней? Не погибла ли она под обломками? Не нашла ли её шальная стрела? Он тысячу раз бы себя проклял, если бы был уверен, что она умерла, но пока неизвестность скрывала от него правду, была жива надежда.  
Азгхура он увидел издалека. Тот тащил на себе раненых женщин и уходил от берега, где на волнах покачивались баркасы. За ним, с оружием наголо, бежали ещё трое. Трофейные щиты защищали их от редких стрел, летевших с кораблей, где прятались рассеянные люди. Вскоре стрелы у тех иссякли, и это подвигло их на ближний бой – они соскочили с баркасов в количестве, втрое превосходящем отряд измученных изенгардцев, и наступили плотным полукругом. Нирглук незамедлительно встал на защиту, досадуя, что без маски невидимость ему не поможет... Работая лезвиями и мечом, он пропорол животы не менее чем пяти пехотинцам и отправил в долгий полёт головы ещё трёх, и даже плата за это – глубокая рана в бедре – только распалила желание убивать. Его кровь запятнала инопланетные доспехи, но не было разницы между нею и кровью людей, щедро брызгавшей на лицо и дредды. Рядом с ним упал один из мужчин, с которыми он прикрывал Азгхура, и его добили... копейщику, сделавшему это, Нирглук отрубил обе руки, а на обратном пути лезвия впились в горло ещё одному уману. Второй прикрывающий рухнул, согнувшись пополам, когда в солнечное сплетение вонзилась пика, а третий держался, как заговорённый, и даже умирая от проколовшего сердце меча, забрал с собой своего убийцу. Оставшись наедине с гондорцами, Нирглук был не готов пасть смертью храбрых. Мозг лихорадочно перебирал варианты перелома положения, но за спиной была только вода. Азгхур всё понял, безысходность заставила-таки его осторожно, по мере возможности, отпустить женщин и вновь вскинуть меч, да и они, похватав валяющееся оружие, решили дать последний отпор. У одной была сломана рука, но в здоровой руке уже была секира... вторая, заходясь кровавым кашлем, заколола трёх солдат, прежде чем упала с кинжалом в глазу. Азгхур отомстил, а затем пресёк удар алебарды, предназначавшийся женщине с секирой – но не смог отбить. Разрубив шею ей, полукруглое лезвие прошло обратный путь сквозь его ключицу, и он испустил дух, в агонии сжав зубы на чьём-то неудачливом горле.  
Королева расшвыряла тяжело экипированных солдат, как оловянные фигурки, и Нирглук, в чьих ближайших планах уже намечался прыжок в воду, так бы и поступил, опоздай она ещё на несколько секунд. Почуяла ли она опасность, угрожающую своему носителю? Её тень легла на визжащих от ужаса гондорцев, и им не помогло ни оружие, ни вера в могущество державы.  
Нирглук пребывал в ступоре и мог только пристально глядеть на громадную слизистую морду без глаз, на две пары рук с длинными острыми когтями. Каинд-амедха перестала угрожающе рычать и теперь только тихо свистела. Он даже не смог отшатнуться, когда королева присела и эта самая зубатая морда оказалась на уровне его лица, а густо поросший шипами хвост, увенчанный изогнутой костяной косой, медленно обвернулся полукругом и оградил его от враждебного мира. Глухо зашипев, Шанг-Ахалир наклонила коронованную голову. Тихонько и ласково, чтобы не сбить урук-хая с ног, она потёрлась мордой о его грудь, где когда-то созрела из эмбриона.  
-Хорошая, - шепнул он, с восхищением таращась на внутренние челюсти, в которых уместилась бы конская голова, - умная, красивая… чуженька.  
Он забыл, что такое брезгливость. Прикоснувшись рукой к морде, он погладил упругую скользкую шкуру, словно это было не кошмарное исчадие космоса, а кто-то родной, любимый и любящий. Она была ему родной. Ей досталась часть его генов, а он мог поручиться, что и она его как-то изменила, оставив в его сознании частицу себя. Чуть поодаль, шагов за двадцать, замерла, как неживая статуя, АеГакс, но Шанг-Ахалир не воспринимала её как угрозу. Она была счастлива.  
-Не бойся, - сказал Нирглук хищнице, - иди сюда.  
-А она меня не слопает?  
-Зачем? Она знает, что ты мой друг. Говорит, что ты ей нравишься.  
-Говорит?..  
-Да, псионически, - задумчиво прошептал он, - она считает меня мамой и папой в одном лице.  
АеГакс несмело подошла к королеве и тоже погладила её. Впервые она дотрагивалась до живого чужого без намерения убить и впервые видела, что чужому это нравится. Неизвестно, как долго бы ещё это продолжалось, если бы не было прервано в тот момент, в который ни королева, ни Нирглук этого совсем не ждали.  
С визгом, полным боли, королева вздыбилась, как лошадь, которой в круп попала стрела. Взмахнув хвостом, со свистом описавшим смертельную кривую, Шанг-Ахалир прикончила бы и трёх мумаков, но даже объятая болью удержала равновесие и не задела Нирглука и АеГакс. Они метнулись в сторону и увидели, как она приготовилась броситься на проявившегося из невидимости хищника, который держал в руках дротикомёт, а в боку её, между рёбрами, поблёскивал дротик. Не прошло и секунды, как он ввинтился в кислотную плоть и исчез под шкурой.  
Арбитратору была уготована очень неприятная смерть. Зубы Шанг-Ахалир, кромсавшие сталь, как бумагу, были бы не менее беспощадны и к мифрилу. Судьбы этой хищник, тем не менее, избежал... чудом. Именно чудом, потому что чем, как не чудом, был корабль, отключивший маскировку перед носом королевы и ударивший по её органам чувств мощным пучком света? Впрочем, чудес не бывает. Арбитратор знал, что делал. Находясь на открытом месте и практически не имея путей спасения, стрелять в разозлённую чужематку дротиком – не что иное, как изощрённый суицид, и поэтому ему была необходима экстренная поддержка с воздуха.  
Относительная тишина в ушах Нирглука обернулась для него звенящим шумом. Свет, который остановил королеву чужих, заставил его судорожно схватиться за глаза и ничком повалиться на влажную траву. Пришёл в себя он оттого, что его пихала и трясла АеГакс. Жёсткий белый свет залил всё вокруг, глаза болели и слезились. Хищница тащила его прямо в средоточие этого света. Пересилив шок, он оторвал непослушное тело от земли и на заплетающихся ногах побежал. Упав на холодный металл, он не видел, как Шанг-Ахалир отчаянно подпрыгнула за кораблём и, не достав его, понуро опустила голову. Безутешно воя, она тяжело побрела к реке, чтобы переплыть её и навеки уйти туда, где темно и радиоактивно, но корма хватает даже после войны – в Мордор...


	14. Chapter 14

-Где я? – урук почувствовал на лице маску и приоткрыл глаза. Полулёжа и чувствуя спиной приятно-прохладную стену, он скользил взглядом по потолку, озарённому мягким солнечным светом из расположенного напротив узкого "окна". Только сейчас он обратил внимание на боль в своих новых ранах... впрочем, они уже были обработаны и в скором времени обещали зажить.  
-На частной шхуне, - тихо ответила яутжа, - она истратила много энергии и теперь дрейфует в верхних слоях атмосферы. Пополняет резервы от солнца.  
Нирглук попытался вызвать в памяти всё, что произошло до приземления корабля, но вспомнилось только то, как он гладил королеву, а дальше события были подёрнуты дымкой.  
-Что с ней? – тут же спросил он.  
-Всё нормально. Она жива и останется на Арде. Из-за искусственного происхождения урук-хайских генов она оказалась стерильна, так что никому из ардийцев участь носителя не грозит. Это мне рассказал арбитратор Ксай'та-Ку. Он не собирался её убивать, он вживил ей датчик, который будет посылать нам сведения о её поведении.  
-Ха, только не говори мне, что арбитратор Ксай'та-Ку, - Нирглук безошибочно повторил имя, а вся фраза носила крайне ироничный оттенок, - не собирался разжиться моим черепом.  
В противоположном углу раздался смешливый фырк. Арбитратор тоже находился здесь. Тёмного Наречия он не знал, но услышал, как "дикарь" назвал его по имени.  
-Не собирался, поверь мне, - ответила за него АеГакс.  
Три минуты хищники о чём-то разговаривали, а затем она пояснила:  
-Он заинтересовался тем, как быстро ты усваиваешь наши привычки. Он даже поспорил с Цулк'ит-Таром, - в голосе хищницы прозвучала неприязнь, - и следил за тобой чисто из любопытства, хотел посмотреть на реакцию. Ему очень понравилось, как ты снял башку с Эорайна.  
-Он тебя не "пас"?  
-Представь себе, нет, - искренне засмеялась АеГакс, похлопав Нирглука по наплечнику, - ну, "пас", конечно, но только в том смысле, чтобы я не стала обедом твоей малы... Шанг-Ахалир. Он не хотел, чтобы мы расслаблялись, и поэтому не сказал о своих намерениях. А ошибка... никто так и не разобрался, чья она. Знаю только то, что я всё делала правильно. Ладно, проехали.  
Её настойчиво грызла совесть. Был ещё один нелицеприятный нюанс, который она, держа курс на полную искренность, больше не могла скрывать.  
-Нирглук, я не хотела этого говорить, но... когда я впервые увидела тебя, я хотела сделать из тебя трофей, - упавшим голосом буркнула она, - и мне стыдно.  
-Ну не сделала же. Кстати, о трофеях, - весело переменил он тему, отцепив от ремня голову своего кровного врага, - надо бы привести его в надлежащий вид, как считаешь?  
АеГакс принесла набор специальных инструментов и вскоре череп засиял гладкой белизной. Нирглук подкинул его на ладони и поймал, как мячик, гордо рассматривая в лучах солнца.  
-Эорайн, светлый витязь продотряда, - с усмешкой обратился он к нему, - кто бы мог подумать, что тебя постигнет такая прикольная судьба? Ты убил кучу народа, ты отнял у меня моих друзей и охотился на меня, но роли вдруг так драматично поменялись... и теперь ты мой трофей.  
И он бережно положил череп в сетчатый мешок на ремне. У него не было сил на бурные проявления чувств. Рука потянулась к маске.  
-Можно?  
-Конечно, - кивнула АеГакс, тоже сняв маску.  
Нирглук снял маску и подошёл к узкому иллюминатору, провёл ладонью по гладкому, идеальному прозрачному материалу, на ощупь более похожему на металл, чем на стекло. Сперва он отпрянул, мотнув головой и поморгав, но потом согласился со смутной догадкой: да, эта серебрящаяся извилистая полоса – Андуин. Белогривые цепи южнее и западнее его – горы, Белые и Мглистые... а чёрно-бурое пятно справа – Мордор! Он уже видел всё это в образах, которые показывала ему Шанг-Ахалир. Из глубины сознания поднялась пламенная гордость оттого, что его враги, людишки, эльфы, энты и все прочие, кто хотел его убить, копошатся там, погрязнув в своих маленьких заботах, а он взирает на них с высоты, на которой никогда не бывали даже орлы Манве! Но вместе с ликованием пришло и тяжёлое уныние, ведь впереди приземление, расставание с доспехами, с лезвиями, с маской, с Гакс.  
-Вы высадите меня в Великой Степи, не так ли? – ожидая утвердительного ответа, спросил он.  
-Если ты хочешь, - медленно, по слогам отозвался раскатистый мужской голос. Только что услышав в разговоре эти слова, Ксай'та-Ку записал их и теперь воспроизвёл.  
-Если?..  
-Ты можешь и не захотеть, - разъяснила АеГакс, внимательно глядя на урук-хая и стараясь уловить суть его противоречивых эмоций, - решать тебе. Ты охотник.  
Нирглук снова глянул в иллюминатор, отыскав Изену. Ортханк, конечно, с такой высоты не разглядишь, но всё же было забавно. Когда он, едва осознавший своё "я", но уже наученный боевому делу, вооружённый и готовый убивать, стоял под великой башней, ему приходилось высоко задирать голову, чтобы созерцать Сарумана, благословляющего войско, а с орбиты Ортханк можно было увидеть только в подзорную трубу. Родина. Майарский учёный обладал огромными познаниями и наверняка планировал разделить их со своими воинами, но Изенгарду не суждено было стать наукоградом. Он был стёрт с лица Арды примитивными растительными тварями, мракобесно ненавидящими всё каменное и металлическое. Да, можно остаться, можно отправиться в Белые Горы, к сородичам, и вместе с ними отправиться в неизведанные края на востоке. Можно обзавестись потомством и привить ему твёрдую веру в будущее. Всё можно. Но что это будет за жизнь после знакомства с хищниками и чужими, после охот, после познания истин, после полёта в космос? Постылое существование в страхе, грязи и беспросветности, вечная необходимость убегать и скрываться, быть жертвой, которую вот-вот нагонят и затравят собаками.  
"Я не жертва! – Нирглук дал волю протесту, - я охотник!"  
Чувство того, что он становится всё более и более чужим Арде, отдаляется от неё, возникло в тот день, когда на его руке оказались запястные лезвия. Оно росло и укреплялось, и достигло, наконец, той величины, при которой агрессия превратилась в инструмент, враг стал добычей, а ум перестал довольствоваться имеющимся. Захотелось смотреть на звёзды прямо, а не снизу вверх.  
-Я лечу с вами.  
-Ты обдумал свой выбор?  
-Да. Арда - моё прошлое, но отныне мой путь лежит в будущее.  
-Тогда добро пожаловать в клан, - АеГакс счастливо шевельнула верхними жвалами, взяв у Ксай'та-Ку отрезанный палец каинде (и когда он успел его прихватить?), - ты это заслужил!  
Она смешала чужью кислоту со своей кровью и, смочив в этой смеси коготь, аккуратно нацарапала на лбу урук-хая руну – точь-в-точь такую же, как у неё на лбу. Лёгкая боль прошла мимо осознания. В тот день, когда АеГакс поделилась с ним научными знаниями, когда перестала скрывать своё доверие, он понял, что всегда мечтал встретить такого друга – руководствующегося разумом, честью и волей к победе, мыслящего теми же категориями, что и он. У него и раньше были соратники, которые бы его не предали, но они мертвы. Руна, нанесённая рукой Гакс, была символом того, что теперь он её соклановец.  
-Кто-то говорил, что меня нужно как следует погонять...  
-Этим займётся Ксай'та-Ку. Мы это уже с ним обсудили, правда же? - осведомилась АеГакс у арбитратора, который имел звание мастера боевых искусств и учил молодёжь.  
-Да, я не против, - проговорил тот уже без помощи звукозаписи, заинтересованно глядя в глаза новому ученику, - у тебя хорошие способности.  
-Спасибо... я рад, что мне помогут их раскрыть, - смущённо ответил Нирглук, немного склонив голову, - а куда мы полетим? На ваш научный корабль?  
-Нет, наш визит на Арду завершён, - с чувством исполненного долга сказала АеГакс, - мы летим домой. Идём в кабину, надо пристегнуться.  
Шум двигателей изменил тон. Шхуна Ксай'та-Ку завершила пополнение энергетических резервов, двигатели дали тягу на полную мощность, на иллюминаторы наползли щиты. Перегрузка была сильной, но очень быстро кончилась, когда вокруг судна полыхнуло и затухло пламя. Вращение внутренней капсулы породило искусственную гравитацию, тогда как гравитация планеты отпустила его в вечную космическую тьму.  
-С тех пор, как мы стали командой, я считаю тебя другом. – Призналась хищница, когда урук-хай пришёл в себя после перегрузки. – А теперь ты мне не только друг, но и брат.  
Их пальцы крепко переплелись на подлокотнике.  
-Сестра.  
Слово было простым, но значило для АеГакс очень много. Нирглук произнёс его с гордостью и не удержался от яркой клыкастой улыбки, каковые всегда получались у него очень хорошо.


	15. Chapter 15

-Где я? – урук почувствовал на лице маску и приоткрыл глаза. Полулёжа и чувствуя спиной приятно-прохладную стену, он скользил взглядом по потолку, озарённому мягким солнечным светом из расположенного напротив узкого "окна". Только сейчас он обратил внимание на боль в своих новых ранах... впрочем, они уже были обработаны и в скором времени обещали зажить.  
-На частной шхуне, - тихо ответила яутжа, - она истратила много энергии и теперь дрейфует в верхних слоях атмосферы. Пополняет резервы от солнца.  
Нирглук попытался вызвать в памяти всё, что произошло до приземления корабля, но вспомнилось только то, как он гладил королеву, а дальше события были подёрнуты дымкой.  
-Что с ней? – тут же спросил он.  
-Всё нормально. Она жива и останется на Арде. Из-за искусственного происхождения урук-хайских генов она оказалась стерильна, так что никому из ардийцев участь носителя не грозит. Это мне рассказал арбитратор Ксай'та-Ку. Он не собирался её убивать, он вживил ей датчик, который будет посылать нам сведения о её поведении.  
-Ха, только не говори мне, что арбитратор Ксай'та-Ку, - Нирглук безошибочно повторил имя, а вся фраза носила крайне ироничный оттенок, - не собирался разжиться моим черепом.  
В противоположном углу раздался смешливый фырк. Арбитратор тоже находился здесь. Тёмного Наречия он не знал, но услышал, как "дикарь" назвал его по имени.  
-Не собирался, поверь мне, - ответила за него АеГакс.  
Три минуты хищники о чём-то разговаривали, а затем она пояснила:  
-Он заинтересовался тем, как быстро ты усваиваешь наши привычки. Он даже поспорил с Цулк'ит-Таром, - в голосе хищницы прозвучала неприязнь, - и следил за тобой чисто из любопытства, хотел посмотреть на реакцию. Ему очень понравилось, как ты снял башку с Эорайна.  
-Он тебя не "пас"?  
-Представь себе, нет, - искренне засмеялась АеГакс, похлопав Нирглука по наплечнику, - ну, "пас", конечно, но только в том смысле, чтобы я не стала обедом твоей малы... Шанг-Ахалир. Он не хотел, чтобы мы расслаблялись, и поэтому не сказал о своих намерениях. А ошибка... никто так и не разобрался, чья она. Знаю только то, что я всё делала правильно. Ладно, проехали.  
Её настойчиво грызла совесть. Был ещё один нелицеприятный нюанс, который она, держа курс на полную искренность, больше не могла скрывать.  
-Нирглук, я не хотела этого говорить, но... когда я впервые увидела тебя, я хотела сделать из тебя трофей, - упавшим голосом буркнула она, - и мне стыдно.  
-Ну не сделала же. Кстати, о трофеях, - весело переменил он тему, отцепив от ремня голову своего кровного врага, - надо бы привести его в надлежащий вид, как считаешь?  
АеГакс принесла набор специальных инструментов и вскоре череп засиял гладкой белизной. Нирглук подкинул его на ладони и поймал, как мячик, гордо рассматривая в лучах солнца.  
-Эорайн, светлый витязь продотряда, - с усмешкой обратился он к нему, - кто бы мог подумать, что тебя постигнет такая прикольная судьба? Ты убил кучу народа, ты отнял у меня моих друзей и охотился на меня, но роли вдруг так драматично поменялись... и теперь ты мой трофей.  
И он бережно положил череп в сетчатый мешок на ремне. У него не было сил на бурные проявления чувств. Рука потянулась к маске.  
-Можно?  
-Конечно, - кивнула АеГакс, тоже сняв маску.  
Нирглук снял маску и подошёл к узкому иллюминатору, провёл ладонью по гладкому, идеальному прозрачному материалу, на ощупь более похожему на металл, чем на стекло. Сперва он отпрянул, мотнув головой и поморгав, но потом согласился со смутной догадкой: да, эта серебрящаяся извилистая полоса – Андуин. Белогривые цепи южнее и западнее его – горы, Белые и Мглистые... а чёрно-бурое пятно справа – Мордор! Он уже видел всё это в образах, которые показывала ему Шанг-Ахалир. Из глубины сознания поднялась пламенная гордость оттого, что его враги, людишки, эльфы, энты и все прочие, кто хотел его убить, копошатся там, погрязнув в своих маленьких заботах, а он взирает на них с высоты, на которой никогда не бывали даже орлы Манве! Но вместе с ликованием пришло и тяжёлое уныние, ведь впереди приземление, расставание с доспехами, с лезвиями, с маской, с Гакс.  
-Вы высадите меня в Великой Степи, не так ли? – ожидая утвердительного ответа, спросил он.  
-Если ты хочешь, - медленно, по слогам отозвался раскатистый мужской голос. Только что услышав в разговоре эти слова, Ксай'та-Ку записал их и теперь воспроизвёл.  
-Если?..  
-Ты можешь и не захотеть, - разъяснила АеГакс, внимательно глядя на урук-хая и стараясь уловить суть его противоречивых эмоций, - решать тебе. Ты охотник.  
Нирглук снова глянул в иллюминатор, отыскав Изену. Ортханк, конечно, с такой высоты не разглядишь, но всё же было забавно. Когда он, едва осознавший своё "я", но уже наученный боевому делу, вооружённый и готовый убивать, стоял под великой башней, ему приходилось высоко задирать голову, чтобы созерцать Сарумана, благословляющего войско, а с орбиты Ортханк можно было увидеть только в подзорную трубу. Родина. Майарский учёный обладал огромными познаниями и наверняка планировал разделить их со своими воинами, но Изенгарду не суждено было стать наукоградом. Он был стёрт с лица Арды примитивными растительными тварями, мракобесно ненавидящими всё каменное и металлическое. Да, можно остаться, можно отправиться в Белые Горы, к сородичам, и вместе с ними отправиться в неизведанные края на востоке. Можно обзавестись потомством и привить ему твёрдую веру в будущее. Всё можно. Но что это будет за жизнь после знакомства с хищниками и чужими, после охот, после познания истин, после полёта в космос? Постылое существование в страхе, грязи и беспросветности, вечная необходимость убегать и скрываться, быть жертвой, которую вот-вот нагонят и затравят собаками.  
"Я не жертва! – Нирглук дал волю протесту, - я охотник!"  
Чувство того, что он становится всё более и более чужим Арде, отдаляется от неё, возникло в тот день, когда на его руке оказались запястные лезвия. Оно росло и укреплялось, и достигло, наконец, той величины, при которой агрессия превратилась в инструмент, враг стал добычей, а ум перестал довольствоваться имеющимся. Захотелось смотреть на звёзды прямо, а не снизу вверх.  
-Я лечу с вами.  
-Ты обдумал свой выбор?  
-Да. Арда - моё прошлое, но отныне мой путь лежит в будущее.  
-Тогда добро пожаловать в клан, - АеГакс счастливо шевельнула верхними жвалами, взяв у Ксай'та-Ку отрезанный палец каинде (и когда он успел его прихватить?), - ты это заслужил!  
Она смешала чужью кислоту со своей кровью и, смочив в этой смеси коготь, аккуратно нацарапала на лбу урук-хая руну – точь-в-точь такую же, как у неё на лбу. Лёгкая боль прошла мимо осознания. В тот день, когда АеГакс поделилась с ним научными знаниями, когда перестала скрывать своё доверие, он понял, что всегда мечтал встретить такого друга – руководствующегося разумом, честью и волей к победе, мыслящего теми же категориями, что и он. У него и раньше были соратники, которые бы его не предали, но они мертвы. Руна, нанесённая рукой Гакс, была символом того, что теперь он её соклановец.  
-Кто-то говорил, что меня нужно как следует погонять...  
-Этим займётся Ксай'та-Ку. Мы это уже с ним обсудили, правда же? - осведомилась АеГакс у арбитратора, который имел звание мастера боевых искусств и учил молодёжь.  
-Да, я не против, - проговорил тот уже без помощи звукозаписи, заинтересованно глядя в глаза новому ученику, - у тебя хорошие способности.  
-Спасибо... я рад, что мне помогут их раскрыть, - смущённо ответил Нирглук, немного склонив голову, - а куда мы полетим? На ваш научный корабль?  
-Нет, наш визит на Арду завершён, - с чувством исполненного долга сказала АеГакс, - мы летим домой. Идём в кабину, надо пристегнуться.  
Шум двигателей изменил тон. Шхуна Ксай'та-Ку завершила пополнение энергетических резервов, двигатели дали тягу на полную мощность, на иллюминаторы наползли щиты. Перегрузка была сильной, но очень быстро кончилась, когда вокруг судна полыхнуло и затухло пламя. Вращение внутренней капсулы породило искусственную гравитацию, тогда как гравитация планеты отпустила его в вечную космическую тьму.  
-С тех пор, как мы стали командой, я считаю тебя другом. – Призналась хищница, когда урук-хай пришёл в себя после перегрузки. – А теперь ты мне не только друг, но и брат.  
Их пальцы крепко переплелись на подлокотнике.  
-Сестра.  
Слово было простым, но значило для АеГакс очень много. Нирглук произнёс его с гордостью и не удержался от яркой клыкастой улыбки, каковые всегда получались у него очень хорошо.


	16. Epilogue

Эпилог

"Моё почётное прозвание - Тха'се-Айнд. На языке яутжа это "Тёмный Лёд". Я редко пишу что-либо в электронный дневник, но сегодня особая дата. Ровно семь циклов назад я был принят в клан Ар'Куатто и считаю должным вспомнить, как всё начиналось.  
Образы Арды не потускнели в моей памяти. После нашего отбытия учёные клана всё ещё продолжали её изучать. Они прониклись к моей расе огромной симпатией и поменяли наш ксенологический статус на "потенциально высший". Из сведений, донесённых Гакс, они сделали вывод, что у нас должен быть шанс на независимое развитие, и после напряжённой дискуссии в Совете старейшины одобрили их инициативу.  
Однако здесь их всех ждала большая неожиданность. Поисковая группа нашла в Белых Горах лишь пятьдесят восемь выживших. Их возглавляла Изатра, сразу узнавшая сородичей "чуда в маске" и без труда наладившая диалог. Изенгардцы были испуганы и подавлены, и всерьёз верили, что кроме их группы в живых не осталось никого, но предложение приняли. Хищники перевезли их на континент к востоку от Средиземья... и каково же было их удивление, когда на его побережье было обнаружено недавно построенное городище! Две с лишним тысячи уруков жили там уже по меньше мере два месяца, занимались рыболовством и пахали землю, приспособив для этого местных быков - бизонов. Эта огромная необитаемая суша принадлежит им безраздельно, и они любят её. На севере рыжие прерии с красными скалами, на юге зелёные долины рек и дождевые леса, а самое главное то, что никто не угрожает им, не преследует, не убивает. Видя, что урук-хаи справились сами, яутжа не стали показываться им на глаза, а новым переселенцам осталось лишь влиться в эту жизнь.  
Они назвали свою страну Узгмадур - "Земля Свободы". Да, они - мы - свободный народ. Нет свободы там, где властвует догма, где традиция душит мечту, где научные теории считаются злом. Узгмадур объявил своими основами верховенство личной воли и ответственность для ответственных. Там нет ничего, что напоминало бы мордорский тоталитаризм, эльфийский ретроградный застой и обрюзгшие человечьи автократии. Саруман гордился бы своими детьми.  
Не все яутжа столь дружелюбны, как Ар'Куатто. Не исключено, что другие кланы сочтут уруков неплохой добычей, но для такого случая есть замаскированные орбитальные буи с сигнализацией. Видеокамеры неусыпно мониторят и планету, и космос, и именно через них я вижу то, о чём пишу.  
Почти каждый раз, когда я засыпаю, мне снится Шанг-Ахалир. Она меня помнит, ей больно оттого, что я далеко. Я больше не убиваю каинде-амедха, потому что за все семь циклов ни один чужой не напал на меня. Мне с лихвой хватает уманов. Их самонадеянность может соперничать только с их нежеланием учиться на ошибках. Они везде одни и те же – что с мечами и луками, что с автоматами и бластерами. Едва высунулись из своей системы, а уже мнят себя титульной расой вселенной. Лицемерие, культ глупости и слабости, стадность, неконтролируемая тяга к размножению и ненависть ко всему иному... не все они, естественно, таковы, но большинство безнадёжно. Всякий раз, когда мой челнок вспарывает грунт их планет, когда они замечают моё присутствие, ещё не видя меня, когда их самые отважные бойцы бросают мне вызов, я особенно ярко чувствую мою новообретённую сущность. Все мозговые имплантаты хищников теперь есть и у меня. Я нашёл себя в межзвёздных странствиях, в опасных охотах и бездне разносторонних знаний. Я убил своё несознательное детство, и руническая надпись на моей маске гласит: "Тёмный лёд не тает".


End file.
